Dragon Tail: The First Generation
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup is on his journey during a little soul searching to train for the battle that is meant to come. However, when he stopped at his ancestor's grave marker to his last respects he begins to discover the true origins of his guild.
1. The Dragon in Your Heart

Hiccup was on a sailing boat with Toothless as they began making their way to Cove Island, the resting place of his ancestor. Neither of them had been there ever since the S-Class trials and hopefully this time it would not be as eventful.

The island was just as they remember to, completely overgrown and they kept making their way towards the grave. The only problem was that neither of them knew where the grave was, they never reach that far in the S-Class trials, but they knew that he would be buried beneath a tree.

"Enough trying to find a grave marker in this forest is like trying to find a needle in a haystack," said Hiccup.

"In hindsight we put we should have asked Ruby where she found the grave before coming here?" said Toothless.

"Can hardly go back now," said Hiccup and his thought return to Astrid.

"You're thinking about Astrid, right?" Toothless assumed.

"And that easy to read, huh?"

"Pretty much."

"It's not like that I wanted to leave, but I have to get stronger and going on this journey is the only way to do that," said Hiccup. "We may only have a year before Drago made his move and that is not a lot of time to do training."

"So why are we heading to the First Master?"

"Maybe I'm hoping for some spiritual guidance."

* * *

Then suddenly they came to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the valley and that's when they found several ruined buildings in it.

"An old village?" Toothless stared.

They began to investigate, most of the buildings were now wrecked and were covered in foliage.

"It's totally overgrown," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, it's practically part of the forest again," Toothless agreed. "We would never have seen this from the ocean."

"I had no idea that Cove Island had a town."

"Neither did I, but I don't think we've ever been to this side of it before."

"Now that I come to think of it, Ragnar did mention that there was some sort of ruins on the island," said Hiccup thinking back. He then immediately saw some kind of marking on a large tree growing out of a large building and it had some sort of guild emblem on it.

"As a tree growing out of that building and judging from the markings I bet it was a Guild house," Hiccup assumed.

He then saw a broken sign laying out on the ground. "' _Red Lizard'_? I've never heard of that deal before."

* * *

They kept on investigating and found a house on the outskirts of the town. Judging from the remains it was someone's house, but it looks like a stable house.

"Did someone live here?" Hiccup frowned.

"Looks like a barn for animals," said Toothless scratching his head.

"Something tells me horses would need a sofa," Hiccup frowned as he looked at the sofa in the corner.

"Check this out," said Toothless as he flew to a post.

Hiccup examined the post and saw calculations engraved on the wood. "It some kind of math, but I can't make heads or tails of it."

"But why would someone carve it into the wood?" Toothless frowned.

Soon the two of them made their way onto a hill and began to discuss what they found.

"So if people used to live here what you think happened to them?" Toothless questioned.

Hiccup folded his arms. "No clue, people just don't abandon their homes without a reason. However, I get the extinct impression that something bad happened and either they were forced to leave for… well, you get the idea."

"Whatever the case all of them must be dead by now," Toothless frowned. "I can only assume that the village has been deserted for over a hundred years."

Hiccup then rose to his feet. "We can ponder on what happened to the village another time, right now we need to find my ancestors grave."

* * *

They continued looking around the island until eventually they made their way to the very centre and that's where they found it, the grave marker.

"Hey, I think this is it," said Toothless.

"It definitely looks like a grave marker and it is at the base of this tree," said Hiccup.

"So this must be Master Hiccup's grave," Toothless concluded. "We really found it."

"It only took us about five hours," said Hiccup.

They then knelt before the grave and performed a small prayer.

"I was hoping that you would be here in spirit form, to help me with my training," said Hiccup regretfully. "However, I guess that was just too much to hope. Either way I will become stronger and make you proud."

"And I'll be coming along with," Toothless added.

They then left the grave, but Toothless pondered for a moment.

"Hey, if this is where he is buried that you think he was born on this island?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "No idea, he was an elf meaning that he was immortal. Though clearly he has some sort of spiritual attachment to this island maybe that's why Drago was here. I mean the two of them did clash on a number of occasions during the Dragon War."

"We still don't know much about the Dragon War," Toothless frowned.

"I know, but I find it strange that no one had seen a Dragon for 900 years, but the others and I found them quite easily?" Hiccup frowned. "I mean what are the odds that some kids stumbled upon some dragons?"

"That's a good point," Toothless nodded. "There's still so many unanswered questions, like what was your ancestor after the war before he founded Dragon Tail?"

"If it's questions you want, you merely have to ask," said a voice.

They immediately came to a stop and turned and their eyes widened, because standing before them was a tall beautiful woman with jet black hair. Hiccup remember the description that Wartihog and the others gave when they rescued them.

"You're the Chronicler," Hiccup stared.

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed, I record the history of the world as an observer."

"What are you doing here?" Hiccup frowned.

"I'm here to answer some of your questions," the Chronicler smiled. "Or in truth I'm going to show you them."

Hiccup frowned. "What you mean by that?"

"I think it's time for asked to take a look in the past," she said and then immediately snapped her fingers.

* * *

Hiccup suddenly found himself on the hillside overlooking the ruined village, only was no longer in ruins. He could see people walking down the streets, most of them making their way to the Guildhall.

"What just happened?" Toothless asked.

"I have taking you roughly 110 years into your past," said the Chronicler.

"Why?" Hiccup frowned.

"So that you can learn more about your ancestor," she said. "We are here only as observers and no matter what happens we have no power to change any of these events."

The scene suddenly changed once again and they found themselves in the _Red Lizard_ Guildhall. Most of the people in there were thuggish-looking brutes which didn't exactly help the Guild's reputation.

"So how did that Hartbart job and up going?"

"The hardest part was the boat ride honestly."

"Heard that a few of those _Blue Skulls_ writings try to mess with you."

"No they tried all right, but let me tell you they will be trying again. Lesson learned."

"What's going on?" Toothless frowned.

"Back in those days Viking Guilds what exactly as united as they are today," Hiccup explained. "The Council had yet to create restrictions as a result many of the Guilds of today were basically Dark Guilds."

"It was a dark time," the Chronicler agreed. "Guilds were doing everything they could to expand their territorial and they weren't afraid of killing innocents into accomplishing their mission."

"The Council thinks that where bad eggs?" said Hiccup shaking his head.

"Funny you should mention that," said the Chronicler she raised her hand. "Because I think someone familiar has just arrived."

Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened as he saw his ancestor entering the Guild and he wasn't exactly impressive. His clothes were ragged and it looked as if he had been living in the words for centuries.

"That's my ancestor," said Hiccup.

"This island was the place where he was born several hundred years ago, but no one here knows that," the Chronicler explained. "They just basically believe that he is a filthy immigrant and elves today aren't exactly treated well either."

"I thought that I told you neither to come in here again," said a large man, who could only have been the Guild Master.

"A pleasure to see you again Master Zeeself, I bet you're well," said Hiccup calmly.

"When are you going to figure out that you're not welcomed here," Zeeself growled.

"That filthy elf should know his place, I mean he doesn't even know a single spell."

"And he comes in here as if he owns the place."

"He could at least have a bath, he stinks."

Everyone in the Guild laughed.

Hiccup looked the Chronicler. "But isn't he more powerful than anyone in the Guild? I mean he is a Dragon Slayer, right?"

"That's true, but after the war he just wanted to be with nature and the last thing he ever wanted was to harm anyone," the Chronicler explained.

"Still he shouldn't take all this lying down," said Toothless.

"Hiccup was not the easiest person to understand, in fact he is still a bit of a mystery even today," the Chronicler sighed.

* * *

The scene changed once again and they found themselves in the house on the outskirts of the city and Hiccup was living inside.

"So this is where he lived?" Hiccup asked looking up at the Chronicler. "This place looks like a stable."

"That is because it is a stable," said the Chronicler. "The Guild Master when the found him in the forest. Funny thing is he was that she there before them so technically there the immigrants."

"Slightly ironic," said Hiccup.

They watched as Hiccup cards the calculations onto the wooden post they were intrigued.

"So he was the one who wrote those calculations," said Toothless.

The Chronicler nodded. "He was probably the smartest man in the entire continent, not surprising considering that he is over 900 years old."

Hiccup then looked at the Chronicler. "What I don't understand is what happened to the village what happened to all the people?"

"You're about to find out," said the Chronicler darkly.

* * *

The scene suddenly changed and they found themselves in the town which was now being burnt to the ground. People were screaming and running in all different directions trying to get away from the flames.

"We're under attack!"

"It's _Blue Skull_!"

"Defend yourselves! Defend your homes!"

There was a mighty clash of Viking for members of _Red Lizard_ and _Blue Skull_. However, it became abundantly clear that _Blue Skull_ had managed to capture them completely by surprise and were now completely overwhelming the defenders.

"As you can see Guilds often battled one another for status to prove to everyone that they were the strongest guild," said the Chronicler. "It doesn't just happen here, but all across the continent. Tragically war was the only efficient way of removing competition and they didn't care whether they struck innocent civilians are not."

Hiccup shook his head. "I still find it hard to believe that Viking Guilds were like this."

"Believe it, this is a dark day of your history, but it's not the only one," said the Chronicler regretfully.

"Where was the First Master and all this?" Toothless asked. "I find it very hard to believe that he would lead innocent people die, even if they were terrible to him."

"You're right, he wouldn't," the Chronicler nodded. "Unfortunately, it was quite a distance away during this conflict and by the time he got here the barrel was pretty much done."

"Who is the one attacking?" Hiccup asked.

"That would be _Blue Skull_ , they're rivals of _Red Lizard_ ," the Chronicler explained.

The leader of the attack was now looking down at Zeeself.

"Looks like this is goodbye, Zeeself," he smirked.

"No way!" Zeeself roared and then unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his hand.

However, the squad leader dealt a few powerful slashes against his body and he fell to the ground.

"Let's burn this entire island to the ground," the leader announced.

"I won't let that happen," said Hiccup's voice.

Everyone turned and saw emerging into the ruined city was none other than Hiccup.

"And elf?"

"He doesn't look too strong."

The leader smirked. "Do yourself a favour pal leave you can."

"And let you burn down my home, I think not," said Hiccup.

"Don't say that I didn't warn you," said the leader and then looked to his men. "Attack!"

The immediately old charged at Hiccup, then fierce flames began to cover his body an extended towards the attackers.

"By the time Hiccup had joined the battle it was already lost, but he was able to save the island before it was burnt to the ground," said the Chronicler. "After the flames die down he began looking for survivors, but there were none and only ash. In that one fateful night every human on Cove Island was wiped out and that is how it would stay for seven long years."

* * *

The scene then suddenly changed as free people emerge from a rowing boat. Hiccup can believe his eyes as he recognised two of them as younger versions of Wade and Runa. The third person he had only seen in photographs, but he knew him as well that was his great great grandfather, Grimbeard the Ghastly.

"So this is Cove Island, huh," said Wade. "This place is certainly a marvel, as you think about coming here for my holidays."

"Do try and take this task seriously will you Wade," said Runa.

"Come on, you know I take everything seriously."

Grimbeard was sleeping on the boat when he suddenly turned over and landed in the water. Seconds later he emerge out of the water with a large smile on his face.

"Land O!" he cried.

"So why do we bring this guy?" Wade questioned.

"This is going to be awesome," Grimbeard smiled. "I'm sensing treasure ahead, now let's now that orb."

The Chronicler smiled. "It was upon this day that destiny sent countless things in motion. It is now time to show you Dragon Tail's Origins."


	2. The Adventure Begins

"Okay boys, let's go and snag that Cove Orb," said Grimbeard looking at the others.

"So you know where it is, do you?" Wade asked.

"I think what he means is let's split up and look for it," said Runa.

"And I'm going this way," said Grimbeard as he walked off.

"I reckon I'll head east," said Wade as he made his way to the East.

Runa sighed and made her way west. "Give the signal if you find it?"

"You bet!" Grimbeard called.

Hiccup looked for the Chronicler. "Are you saying that the founders of Dragon Tail were treasure hunters?"

"That they were and neither of them had any magical skill to boot," the Chronicler smiled.

Toothless looked up. "But wait, those three are supposed to be free of the most powerful Vikings in the world. I mean we've already witnessed Runa and Wade's magic firsthand and it was completely mind blowing."

"You'll see if you keep watching," the Chronicler assured.

* * *

Hiccup the First and now had complete the reign over the island and spent most of his time in the library. As fate would have it not too far way was his descendant Grimbeard, who had just entered the room and village and saw the Guildhall.

"I recognise that," he said looking at the guild emblem. "It's the _Red Lizard_ Guild mark or at least it used to be."

Hiccup was still looking through a book when suddenly he sensed a presence close by.

"It would seem as if I have company," he said.

He then heard footsteps and a few moments later Grimbeard entered the library. He saw the massive stack of books, which was something he didn't expect in this rule and village.

"It's a massive library," he said.

He then noticed for the first time that Hiccup was standing there.

"You mind telling me why you have come to this island?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"Wow, you scared me," said Grimbeard a little shocked. "They told me that this place is completely deserted."

"You're not too far off, I am the only person living here and it's a bit hard to count the movement of a single person, don't you think?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "Now are you going to answer my question or do I have to guess?"

"Well, it's because I came here to study the island ecosystem."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You're lying. If you're truly a biology expert, as you claim, then tell me this how do you protect yourself from the poisonous yellow octria?"

"I guess you don't get out much," said Grimbeard calmly. "But there's a place near the port of Hartbard that sells octria antidote."

A small smile appeared on Hiccup's face. "Now I don't you tell me why you actually came to this island?"

Grimbeard frowned. "I told you already."

"That was a good story, the yellow octria isn't the least bit poisonous, even an amateur biologist would know that. You're not a very convincing liar."

Grimbeard growled in annoyance. "You must think you really smart, huh?"

"Surprisingly there's not a lot to do on this island rather than read every single book in this library," said Hiccup gesturing to the books.

"I'm a treasure hunter and I'm here to find a jewel called the Cove Orb," said Grimbeard honestly.

Hiccup's face darkened. "I see. So you are nothing more than a mere thief."

"Hey, it's not stealing if no one owns it," said Grimbeard logically. "It's the only S-Class treasure on this island and I'm here to retrieve it."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't not allow you to take it," said Hiccup. "You have no idea what that jewel is capable of."

"You certainly have spirit, but looking at you you don't seem to be much of an obstacle."

"Now now, don't judge a book by its cover."

"Look I did exactly come here to hurt anyone, so how about we do something else," said Grimbeard. "Obviously you're pretty smart so the question is whether you're willing to take me on in a game of wits?"

"You wanna play a game?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"Yeah, and if I win you have to tell me where to find the Cove Orb," said Grimbeard. "And now if you win. I'm leave the island without any fuss and I will also be willing to take you to the mainland."

"What makes you think that I want to leave?"

"Don't tell me you're not bored of being the only living being on this island."

"You leaving the island is more than enough," said Hiccup calmly.

"Very well, now the rules are simple enough all we have to do is point out some facts about each other."

"For example?"

"For example on my first turn I could say something like, 'you are an elf.' If that fact is true then you we'll be up next."

"And I could say that you're human."

"That's pretty much it." Hiccup placed a hand beneath his chin and pondered. "The first to get one wrong loses."

"I assume that lying is not an option."

"Naturally. However, there is one more important rule, we can, we cannot state any fact that we both have in common."

"You mean like you have two eyes?" Hiccup assumed.

"Exactly, things that would be true to anybody. If we pointed stuff out like that, the game would never end."

"I see."

"The whole game is basically an exercise into deductive reasoning. Oh, and there's one more thing the keywords can only be used one time."

"I get it, I don't suppose you would mind if we do a practice run?"

"Not at all."

"I am positive that you are not a biologist."

"Correct. I'm positive that you love books."

"You're right about that. I can clearly see that you're wearing a leather jacket."

"Right again, but you can only point out your opponent's appearance one time too. Or else there would be no end to it."

"Makes sense."

"Now you are over a hundred years old," Grimbeard continued.

"Yes, though I am far older than that," Hiccup admitted. "And I say that you're in your 20s."

"Incorrect, despite my maturity I'm still in my teens. I win that round, but it was just a practice run. Here comes the real thing, there's no backing out of this one okay. Ready?"

"I'm ready, let the game begin," Hiccup nodded.

Grimbeard smirked. ' _Now the trump card._ '

He then pulled something out of his pocket and suddenly there was a blinding flash of light.

"What in the world is that?" Hiccup demanded.

"An A Class treasure," said Grimbeard holding out a strange-looking cube and suddenly they found themselves surrounded in a green sphere. "The Judgement Field, anyone standing inside of it has to tell the truth. If you lie this magic item will know and you'll be deemed the loser. Pretty cool isn't it?"

"Very interesting device," Hiccup admitted.

"And now because you can't lie, that also means that you can't break the promise you made to me earlier."

"Don't forget if I win that you leave this place," Hiccup reminded. "You're soon going to regret playing this little game and this manic field of yours has just guaranteed that."

"How?" Grimbeard frowned.

"Because you have to stick to the rules," Hiccup smirked.

"What you mean?" said Grimbeard looking confused.

"Because thanks to this field you cannot break the rules or even lie," Hiccup pointed out. "So are you ready?"

' _This won't easy, this elf that he was even a hundred years old and he said that he spent most of his time reading books_ ,' Grimbeard frowned. ' _Even so, I do have a clear advantage and that is tons of information. In sports they talk about a home field advantage, but this game has the exact opposite. There's information about him everywhere I look, the book he reads, what he ate today, his hobbies and interests… it's all out in the open. On the other hand he has almost nothing on me, this will be over in no time._ '

He then looked at Hiccup confidently. "What you say we get started? First thing is to decide who goes first."

"It doesn't really matter to me," said Hiccup.

Grimbeard stared at him. "What?"

"You heard me, it makes absolutely no difference what order we go in, because I'm going to win it in one round."

A Chronicler then looked at Hiccup and Toothless. "And this is how the founders met, who could have imagined that in in 95 days they would create _Dragon Tail_."

"Not exactly how I pictured my ancestors meeting for the first time," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Do they even know that they related?"

"Not yet," said the Chronicler. "But as we observe I'm sure that all will become clear."

Grimbeard had been taken aback by Hiccup's announcement.

"Hold on a second, you understand how this game works don't you?" Grimbeard asked.

"Of course I do," Hiccup smiled. "Whatever we say your magical field will determine whether it's true or false, right?"

"That's right and you said that you would win the first round so if we go to round two you will automatically lose."

"I know, because we've already established that lying means forfeiting the game."

"Okay," said Grimbeard now looking even more confused. ' _This is ridiculous, I have been playing this game for practically my entire life. No one has ever won it in just one turn, it's impassable. He has to be bluffing, trying to ruffle my feathers._ ' He then smiled confidently. ' _I've got this in the back, he sealed his fate by being so cocky.'_

He then looked at him. "So you don't think it matters which one of us goes first?"

"Nope."

"Then allow me to do the honours." His eyes then turned to a birdcage. ' _Here is a fact you can't deny, you're a bird owner. Try and deny that you know it all._ '

His eyes then turned back to Hiccup. "Here goes, you are a bird—"

"No, I'm not," Hiccup interrupted.

Grimbeard stared at him.

"Since you got that one wrong, I win the round and the entire game."

Grimbeard looked at him furiously. "That is unfair! You didn't even give me a chance to finish my sentence."

"Last I checked there wasn't a rule that said that we couldn't interrupt one another," Hiccup reminded with a small smile. "Therefore the first thing if you said was that I'm a bird, but all evidence clearly shows that I'm an elf so your statement was false and you lost."

"Why you… you tricked me," said Grimbeard through gritted teeth. "It doesn't count, you cheated! I call a do over!"

"Just accept that you lost," said Hiccup.

"I won't accept it," he said as he leaned in towards Hiccup. "Okay, new rule we have to let the other person finished talking."

"Have it your way," said Hiccup calmly.

"Good, and so that means it's your go you little cheater," said Grimbeard folding his arms.

"All right, I will go if you insist, but this deal will be the final round," said Hiccup. "Are you ready?"

Grimbeard was feeling a little uneasy looking into Hiccup's eyes. "Don't forget that you have to keep your promise, the moment I win you will leave this island immediately."

' _How does he expect to win in one turn again?_ ' Grimbeard frowned. ' _The size there is no way that she could pull it off, it's impossible for the questioner to win. The game doesn't work that way._ '

He then looked at him. "I don't think you understand, if you get it right that just means it's my turn and we keep on playing, but if you happen to get it wrong you lose the whole thing is over."

"I know," said Hiccup.

"Then if you understand that, you should be able to see that the person stating the facts and never win."

"You're merely making that assumption based on your limited personal experience and understanding of how you think the game works. And that is precisely why you are going to lose."

Grimbeard was actually sweating quite a bit, was feeling very unnerved.

"Here goes," said Hiccup as he prepared himself.

"Bring it," Grimbeard challenged. ' _Why does he think he can win like this?_ '

"Ever since we first began playing the game you have blinked your eyes a total of 57 times," Hiccup announced.

Grimbeard's eyes widened upon hearing the question. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you blinked a total of 57 times since the game began, now is that statement true or false?"

"How can anyone possibly know that?" Grimbeard roared and immediately placed a hand over his mouth realising he had fallen into a trap. ' _This is insane, there is no way he could have been counting my blinks. Hold on._ ' He then looked at him accusingly. "Since blinking is something we both have in common, you broke the rules."

"No I didn't," said Hiccup and Grimbeard saw that his eyes were watering. "Actually ever since we started playing I haven't allowed myself to blinked even once. And let me tell you it's agony."

Grimbeard's eyes widened. ' _What? No, he can't be serious. Wait, don't forget and just think, I still have a 50% chance of getting it right, now is he right or wrong?_ ' He then realised the dilemma of his theory. ' _Oh man, he's got me whatever I say I won't go the truth, I'd be lying._ '

"There's no way in hell that someone can answer crazy question like that!" Grimbeard announces began slamming his head against the wall. "How come I never thought of that." He then fell to his knees defeated. ' _He did it, I'd hate to admit defeat but this elf is really something._ '

Then suddenly Runa and Wade enter the library.

"Grimbeard, you might explaining what's going on?" Runa asked looking at him.

Wade looked at all the books. "Wow, this library is unbelievable."

"You didn't tell me you had friends," said Hiccup dryly looking at Grimbeard.

"Oh man, it's Runa and Wade," Grimbeard groaned.

"Our work is done, let's get going," said Runa.

"What? Did you guys find the Orb?" Grimbeard asked.

"I did say that I wouldn't tell," Hiccup reminded.

"We've located, yes," said Runa.

Both Hiccup and Grimbeard groaned as the two of them had just wasted time with that little game.

* * *

Runa and Wade then took them to the shrine where the orb rested, the only problem is there was no all on the altar.

"This is where it should be at least, but it's been taken," said Runa. "Someone has beaten us to it."

Hiccup's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that he had been so careless and had not noticed that the orb had been taken. This was disastrous as he knew exactly what it meant with the orb now gone.

"I guess some other treasure hunter must adopt the thing before we had a chance," said Wade.

"Let's head back to the mainland," said Runa.

Grimbeard looked at him.

"We're not giving up on it, just going to save can get more Intel back home," Wade assured.

"I'm almost certainly positive I know who took it," said Hiccup.

"And who is that?" Runa questioned.

"Seven years ago, a Viking Guild by the name of _Blue Skull_ invaded the island and plundered the village," Hiccup explained. "You're the first one to come here since then so they must have taken it."

"It was a Viking guild," Runa groaned.

"That is not good news for us," said Wade.

"Even still, we have to pay them a visit."

Hiccup looked at them. "Listen, Grimbeard, Runa and Wade, right? My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, I've had my fair share with clashes with those who use magic over my long years. I'm sure together we can beat them, I humbly ask that you take me with you."

Grimbeard looked up. "Wait, your last name is Haddock, but that's my clan."

Hiccup looked at him. "Then it would seem as if I'm your distant ancestor."

"But you're an elf."

"When an elf mates with the human, their child resembles human," Hiccup explained. He then looked at them all businesslike. "That Orb is an important artefact with powerful magic and it is needed here, I have been trying to protect that relic for hundreds of years and I must return it to its rightful place."

"Just to be clear, we're treasure hunters," Grimbeard reminded. "Even if we do find the thing there's no guarantee that were just going to give it back to you."

"Then you and I can have another game of wits whenever that time comes," said Hiccup simply. "However, at the moment we share a common goal of finding it and you did also promise me that you would take me back to the mainland."

* * *

It was now late at night and Grimbeard was with Runa and Wade on their boat.

"I can't believe that you got suckered into this," said Runa looking at Grimbeard. "Don't tell me you're really considering on taking that man with us?"

"It may not be such a bad idea, he's obviously very smart," said Wade. "He's probably older than I am and I'm over a hundred years old." He then looked at Grimbeard. "I still can't believe that he is your ancestor."

"Nor can I," said Grimbeard. "But what I just don't get is why he lives here, I mean it couldn't have been easy for him."

* * *

Hiccup had finished packing and then made his way deep into the woods. That's when he found Drago tied to a massive rock in chains.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "That Drago Bludvist."

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed it is, he's my brother."

Hiccup stared at her. "Wait, Drago Bludvist is your brother?"

The Chronicler nodded. "Unfortunately and you might learn a bit more from watching what transpired here."

"I'll be leaving the island for quite some time and I don't know when I'll be back," said Hiccup.

Drago smiled. "That orb is the only thing that could maintain the spell and with its stolen it is weakening."

"It should still you contain for another hundred years," said Hiccup darkly. "Which should give me enough time to sort the continent before the spell wears off."

"Have all the time in the world, but you can't stop me," Drago laughed.

* * *

The next morning, Hiccup was soon on their boat and they were sailing away from Cove Island. Grimbeard was looking at Hiccup as he looked out to the horizon directly towards Cove Island.

"And so began the greatest adventure, but events will change drastically that some believe it would be better off if Hiccup stayed on that island," said the Chronicler.


	3. Treasure Hunt

Hiccup was currently on the treasure hunters' sailing boat and he was enjoying the fresh air.

"It's been ages since I've felt the wind in my hair in the open sea," Hiccup smiled.

"You've lived on an island in the middle of the sea, how is this exciting?" Grimbeard questioned.

"Being out here in the open water is invigorating, it gives an entire new perspective of the sea," Hiccup explained.

"Whatever you say, gramps," said Grimbeard as he took a bite of an apple.

"I would appreciate it if you don't call me that," said Hiccup as he looked at him. "I might be several hundred years old, but I do not want to be reminded of the fact."

"Have it your way," said Grimbeard holding his hands out.

He then made his way over to the mast and began to adjust the sail.

"I see that you're hoping to get us to the port fast," Hiccup noted.

"A little bit of an extra breeze and we should be there in no time," Grimbeard smiled.

"Then I'll leave you to it," said Hiccup as he walked off.

* * *

He then began making his way to the cargo and found Wade there fiddling with a rifle.

"What are you doing back here?" Hiccup questioned.

"Just fiddling around with this fish catching gun," he said holding out the rifle.

"Are you saying that you should fish," said Hiccup his eyes widening.

"Yep, back one blast is all that it takes," Wade smiled.

Hiccup frowned.

"I'm only messing with you, it's a magic rifle, it shoots a net to capture the fish," Wade explained.

"I know, I'm just a little more concerned that you eat fish," said Hiccup folding his arms. "We elves are supposed to be vegetarians."

Wade frowned. "How long have you been on that island, because most elves eat meat for the past 500 years?"

Hiccup looked up. "Really."

"With ourselves being persecuted and with no land of our own it is very hard to grow vegetables and fruit and merchants we buy from arms exactly cheap," Wade explained. "So for any form of nourishment we have to hunt down prey, but we always have some form of ceremonially before eating it away of respecting the land."

"I see, it seems I have been on that island for a long time," Hiccup grimaced.

"Hey, Wade, can you give me a hand up here?" Grimbeard yelled.

"Be right there," said Wade as he rose to his feet. "We better see what's up."

* * *

When they made their way onto the deck they found that there was no longer the sea breeze.

"There is no wind," Hiccup noted.

He then saw Grimbeard and Wade pulling on some rope on the side of the ship.

"I really hate this part," Grimbeard groaned.

"There's no point griping about it things you can't control," said Wade.

"Yeah, I know that."

Hiccup watched from afar and he noticed that Runa was content on sitting against the side of the ship. He wasn't entirely certain whether she was fast asleep not decided it was probably best not to disturb her.

"I see that were having problems with the sail," said Hiccup.

"Oh, the sail is fine, it's just useless without a bit of wind," said Grimbeard.

"Supposedly the wind in this part of the ocean come and go after two or three hours intervals consistently in this time of year," Hiccup informed him. "It should pick up in a little while."

"Did you get that information from a book?" Grimbeard questioned.

"That I sailed these waters before," Hiccup explained.

"He's right, we should just wait a little while into the wind picks up," said Wade looking at Grimbeard. "I'm tired of working anyway."

"Fine by me," Grimbeard shrugged.

"Hi finish cleaning and organising all the gear," Wade informed him.

"That's great."

"But it doesn't really matter if we can't afford to use any of it. Buying the boat and making our way to Cove Island has made a major dent in the old coin purse."

"I know, we'll just have to earn some more Gil when we get to Hartbard."

Hiccup frowned. "I take it that you're short of money."

"Treasure hunting is an expensive job, that's why we often hunt after big treasures," Wade informed him.

Hiccup looked towards the ocean. "Funnily enough directly below us is an ancient city."

Grimbeard looked up. "Really?"

"It was about 800 years ago, but then a massive tidal wave appeared from out of nowhere and the entire city fell beneath the waves," Hiccup informed them. "There could be a good amount of treasure in those ruins."

Grimbeard looked at Wade. "What do you think?"

"It would certainly be easier than earning money at Hartbard and we do have the equipment to go underwater," said Wade.

"Should we wake Runa?" Grimbeard asked.

Wade shook his head. "We've only got enough gear for three people and Hiccup might be the only one here who knows the exact location of this ancient city."

Grimbeard nodded and looked at Hiccup. "I hope you know how to swim."

"I wouldn't have suggested an underwater temple if I couldn't," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Soon all three of them had stripped down to their shorts and were placing helmets on. They were magically designed for people to survive the pressure underwater as well as brief. Grimbeard and Wade also got their hands on some magic rifles in case they ran into anything nasty.

"Everyone ready?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready willing and able," said Grimbeard.

They then jumped into the water began swimming towards the bottom with Hiccup as their guide. As they swam downwards they saw massive schools of fish swimming around and even saw few dolphins.

Eventually they saw what appeared to be an ancient temple resting at the bottom.

"Looks like you are right," said Grimbeard looking at Hiccup. "Don't tell me you read about this in book."

"No I was actually there," said Hiccup.

Grimbeard stared at him. "Wait, you're saying that you're 800 years old."

"No, I'm far older than that."

Grimbeard looked at Wade. "Is he messing with us?"

"He's telling the truth," said Wade.

"How can you know?"

"Because we elves automatically know how old we are and he's the oldest elves that I've ever seen."

"If you too are done discussing about my age, how about we try and find a way into the temple," Hiccup advised.

* * *

They began swimming through the dark corridors within the temple and the source and massive cracks in the wall. Also engraved on the wall were ancient letters, but Grimbeard and Wade and no idea what they say.

"I can't make heads or tails out of this chicken scratch," said Grimbeard grumbled.

"Looks like a dead language," said Wade.

"It is," said Hiccup looking at them. "It's Ancient Carilian, it's been extinct for 800 years. Fortunately, I'm able to read it."

"So what does it say?" Grimbeard questioned.

"It's mostly going on about their history and how this place was formed," said Hiccup.

"I'm still amazed that this place has been able to hold together for 800 years," said Wade as he looked around.

"Clearly it was made to last," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly a large stone slab appeared in front of them blocking their path.

"Great, a dead end," Grimbeard moaned.

"We better head back and find another route," Wade suggested.

"Wait," said Hiccup as he flew up to one of the statues and examined it. "This statue is made of a different stone and the others."

"So?" Grimbeard questioned.

"So, I doubt an architect will makes that sort of mistake not without a reason," said Hiccup.

He then pushed against the statue in and immediately slid away and then suddenly the stone slab opened up revealing the central chamber when the temple. There was some kind of opening in the ceiling and light shone down throughout the entire chamber.

There were several statues standing in a circle with the back of their heads facing one another and in the centre was a star-shaped tile. The statues heads were that of different animals and they were all wearing ropes.

"Wow," said Grimbeard breathlessly.

"This is amazing," Wade gaped.

Hiccup then noticed an altar in the exact centre of the chamber. "That looks like an altar. This means this is some kind of ritual chamber, if there is any trust to be found it should be here."

"Looks like there's more chicken scratch on it," said Grimbeard looking up at the altar.

Hiccup looked up and indeed saw there was more ancient writing. "You're right, hopefully it will give us more information on where to find the treasure. 'The secret chamber of the Carilian Gods must remain undisturbed. This holy place shall never be desecrated, trespassers of malcontent will be met with divine punishment.'"

"That sounds cheery," said Grimbeard.

"It says trespassers of malcontent, so what is that make us?" Wade questioned.

That's when they saw massive fish swimming around the chamber, it was the size of a shark and it immediately swam at them. Quickly the three of them swam upwards to avoid its mouth and it slammed into the floor.

"I guess divine punishment means getting eaten by that thing," said Hiccup.

"It's coming for another pass!" Wade warned.

It swam towards them and passively slammed into them, the current then sent all three of them flying in different directions. It was making a beeline towards Hiccup, who had managed to straighten himself out.

' _This is bad, I can't use my magic underwater,_ ' he cursed.

The giant fish then try to take a bite out of them, but he avoided the mouth of the last second and it slammed into the ceiling. However, it quickly recovered and swam down towards him yet again, but Hiccup had landed near some starfish and immediately grabbed them and toss them right into fish's eyes blinding it causing it to crash into the floor.

It was clearly upset and began flaying about and the impact causing to create some structural weakness into the chamber and rubble fell upon it. However it broke free from the rubble and its eyes was no longer covered in starfish. It then swam towards Hiccup, but then suddenly there was an explosion that slammed right into it.

Hiccup looked up and saw that Grimbeard and Wade had fired magic bullets down upon the fish, though it seemed had very little effect.

"Damn, I'd hoped that magic bullets would work but it looks like a useless underwater," said Grimbeard.

"Then it's a good thing we got a plan B," said Wade.

"You've got impeccable timing," said Hiccup gratefully.

"Save the thanks for later," Grimbeard advised.

"We've got this, just fire safe place to hide," said Wade.

"Right," said Hiccup and he began swimming away towards one of the statues.

The fish was now quite angry and was swimming straight towards the two of them.

"So you're hungry, then eat this," said Grimbeard and fired another magic bullet against the fish.

There was yet another explosion, but the fish was unaffected.

"Perfect, now fire the net," Grimbeard ordered.

"You've got it," said Wade.

Wade then fired a net directly down at the fish and ensnared it.

"Looks like you've caught it," said Hiccup.

However, the fish kept on furling about until it finally bit through the net and was freed.

"I thought this net was supposed to be unbreakable," said Wade.

The fish was now angry and was swimming towards them, but they quickly moved out of the way and it slammed into the wall and it caused the entrance to be sealed up by rubble.

"Crap, now the exit is caved in," Grimbeard cursed.

"How we supposed to get out?" Wade asked. "The only exit is now sealed and all weapons are proving to be useless."

Hiccup then noticed the statues heads were backwards which was quite unusual. He then swam towards the altar and began looking through the letters.

"What are you doing?" Grimbeard asked.

"I'm sure the answer is in here somewhere," said Hiccup.

"I hope you know what you're talking about," said Wade.

Hiccup continue to look through the text. "Hopefully this text might say if there is another exit, I just need time to read it."

"Then you keep on focusing on that and will take care of the giant sea beast," said Grimbeard.

"You sure you can handle it without my help?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm sure we can handle this on our own, we are experienced treasure hunters after all."

"And if we make it out alive we'll have a pretty good story," Wade added.

With that the two of them began distracting the fish while Hiccup concentrated on the writing.

"' _Seek repentance over the last one in the path shall be revealed, humble thyself and you will know true freedom at last_ ,'" Hiccup read out loud. He was then briefly distracted when Grimbeard fired more magic bullets at the giant fish and then concentrated back on the text. "' _Turn all eyes to gaze upon the single star, only then will the door of the heavens will brand you passage_.'" He then frowned. "A star? But how can you see a star in here and what does it mean by the door to the heavens?"

"Hurry up!" Grimbeard yelled loudly.

Hiccup closed his eyes to think on the problem. "' _Turn all eyes_ ,' but whose eyes? What is it talking about?"

"Think faster!" Wade yelled.

An idea then popped up into Hiccup's head and he turned to the statues. "I've got it! The statues heads facing backwards."

He then swam towards the nearest at you and began pushing against its head and it began to turn. He then did the same thing to the other statues one by one.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Grimbeard yelled looking a bit frustrated.

"I think I figured out the solution," Hiccup announced. "' _Turn all eyes to gaze upon the single star_ ,' it has to mean the one in the centre, right?"

Grimbeard and Wade could only took his word for it as they quickly avoided another pass from the giant fish.

"The statues heads are turned backwards, _away_ from the centre," Hiccup explained. "The text says, ' _turn all eyes to gaze upon the single star_ ,' and there's one in the middle!"

"That is what it means?" Grimbeard stared.

"To turn them all inwards, it says only then that the door to the heavens opens."

"I don't understand, but I trust you, I guess," said Wade.

"I'm working on a hunch, but their heads are turning which means that I'm on to something," said Hiccup.

Eventually Hiccup turned to the head of the 12th statue and now every single statue was facing towards the chamber.

"Okay, that's all them, let's hope my gut is right," said Hiccup.

However after several seconds, nothing was happening.

"It doesn't seem like anything is happening," said Grimbeard.

"Just give it a second," said Hiccup.

The fish then immediately swam towards them and it looked as if this time it was going to eat them, but then the stone floor began to move.

"So, did your gut tell you about this?" Grimbeard yelled.

All 12 statues then began to sink in to the floor along with the altar.

"It looks like the altar was sinking," said Hiccup.

"That's just great," Wade groaned.

Then suddenly a bright light emerge from the start emblem on the floor and then there was a large explosion.

"I really don't like the way this is going," said Grimbeard.

"Yeah, I'm with you," Wade agreed. "That's not what I imagined when I hear door to heaven."

"I guess I must've activated some kind of trap," Hiccup grimaced.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion that was so large that it reached all the way to the surface.

* * *

By some miracle, everyone managed to survive the explosion were now back on the deck.

"I still can't believe we got out of that mess alive," said Grimbeard shaking his head. "Though on the bright side at least we managed to snag these."

Grimbeard then held out some jewelled rings and Wade pulled out a jewel engraved bracelet.

"No not the only one who managed to snag something," said Hiccup and pulled out a crown made of solid gold with jewels embedded in it.

"Holy crap," Grimbeard gaped.

"You kidding me?" Wade stared.

"There should be more than enough to fund the journey," said Hicucp as he gave them the crown.

Everyone was completely speechless and then suddenly they felt a gust of wind.

"Seems like the wind is back, I think it's to stop the anchor," said Hiccup.

Almost immediately everyone furled the sails and lifted the anchor and soon they were back on their journey across the open sea.


	4. Dancing with Fire and Blades

Eventually they reached Hartbard and Wade had already jumped onto the port in order to tie the ship to the loop.

"It's time to disembark," said Girmbread as he grabbed the gangplank.

Hiccup made his way down the gangplank and then stared at the open town, it had been a long time since he had made his way to the mainland the Deacon believe how much it changed. He was now holding a cane in his hand, where he got it from no one knew in the no idea why he was using it.

"I've read about your cities from books, but this is the first time I've ever been to one in over 900 years," said Hiccup.

"I guess this is like a massive dose of culture shock, I just can't imagine it," said Grimbeard.

"I can't believe he hasn't left that island 900 years, I wonder why he stayed there for so long?" Wade pondered.

Hiccup eyes turn to a hotel. "We best stay there for a while."

"Good thinking, we might even have to spend a couple of days here to gather information," said Grimbeard.

Wade noticed that Runa was quiet. "What's wrong? You seem tens."

"I'm having second thoughts about what we brought back from Cove," said Runa simply as she walked off. "We won't find anything more about _Blue Skull_ we stand around here, I'll meet you at the hotel later."

Hiccup however followed him. "I'll be coming with you."

Runa groaned. "Fine, suit yourself."

"Those two are going to be a barrel of laughs," said Grimbeard looking at Wade.

"I don't know who to feel sorry for, Hiccup or Runa," Wade chuckled.

* * *

Runa method of gathering information was a bit unusual to say the least, she was questioning any person that she came across intensely. So intensely in fact that it sent shivers down the spines of anyone she talked to and ended up not getting any information.

Runa finally gave up and leaned her back against a tree. "Could _Blue Skull_ truly be that fearsome of the guild?"

"Not to be rude here, but I think you're the one who scaring them," said Hiccup.

"What?" said Runa and narrowed her eyes fiercely at him. "How?"

Hiccup looked at him calmly. "Like this, you are in my face."

Runa backed away and placed a hand against the tree and closed her eyes. It was then that a beetle landed on the tree and the small boy appeared. Then suddenly quick as a flash Runa waved her hand and sliced right through the tree and the boy ran off crying to his mother.

"Mummy, I'm scared," he said crying into her skirt.

The boy's mother narrowed her eyes at Runa.

"Good grief," Runa groaned.

Hiccup sighed. "Do you have a reason for cutting that tree down all the sudden?"

"Well…" she said.

It was then that an angry mob appeared and they were quite furious with her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"You had better explain yourself!"

* * *

Instead of explaining themselves, the two of them immediately ran off and eventually found themselves on a road. That's when they saw a horse-drawn cart passing by and that's when Runa noticed that a screw was dangerously loose on one of the back wheels.

"The screw-on that wheel it's dangerously loose," said Runa.

Hiccup looked at her and then suddenly he ran and stopped right in front of the cart. The driver quickly pulled back on the rain stopping the car just in time.

"Whoa, girl, do you mind not blocking the road right here?" said the driver.

"You need to check your wheel," Runa advised.

"So what? What are you talking about?"

Hiccup decided to jump in. "What my friend is trying to say is that your back wheel has a screw loose."

A few passers-by then examined the wheel and saw that he was right.

"Yeah, it's about to fall off."

"Really?" said the driver.

"Hang on, let me tighten it up for you," said a passerby as he pulled out a screwdriver.

Hiccup looked at Runa. "You know there are simpler ways to stop a cart than jumping right in front of it."

Runa just remain quiet.

A young woman then approached her. "Excuse me, are you feeling okay ma'am? You just walked in front of that wagon so I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said was about to walk off and that's when she noticed a wasp was about to fly up her skirt. She then quickly bent down and began to reach beneath it. "Hold still, miss."

Naturally the young woman took everything the wrong way as did everyone else. Hiccup facepalmed himself as the wasp flew away.

"What do you think you're doing!" she yelled and slapped her across the face. She then walked away angrily. "I should know that she was that sort of woman."

The driver then marched up towards her. "Hey, you! You know you should be walking in the middle of the street, you weren't trying to cause an accident were you?"

"No, I was trying to help," she said calmly.

She then walked off and Hiccup sighed and followed her.

* * *

Soon the two of them sat down as a fountain and everyone was giving Runa a strange look.

"You seem to have gathered quite a lot of attention to yourself and not in a good way unfortunately," said Hiccup looking at her.

"It happens all the time," she said dismissively.

"You know I find it quite ironic, I'm the one who has spent the last 900 years on an isolated island and you're the one with the terrible people skills," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"I don't really need any consoling," she said bluntly.

"I am not trying to console you, all I'm saying is that you need to change your approach with people," Hiccup explained. Runa looked at him. "You strike me as the kind of person that is misunderstood a lot and that only because you're more honest than most people and so they can easily be intimidated by the way you are. Everything you do is guided by your personal code of honour, I guess that is a fairy where character trait in the world today. So there's nothing to be ashamed or scared of, you should be proud and hold your head high."

Runa said nothing and merely turned her head away.

Then the young boy and his mother from earlier approached them.

"Uh-oh, it's that boy," said Hiccup.

"I've been looking for you, to say thanks," said the young boy looking at Runa. "That tree you cut down, it was rotten on the inside. So thanks, that could've fallen and hurt somebody bad. You saved us."

"I see, so it was rotten after all," said Runa.

"Oh, yeah," the boy nodded. "One of the grown-ups said that it was super dangerous."

The boy's mother then stepped forward and looked at Runa apologetically. "I apologise, sorry that we were rude to you."

Runa said nothing and got to her feet followed closely by Hiccup and the two of them walked off.

"Please wait," said the boy's mother desperately. "I would love to repay you."

"That's not necessary," said Runa.

Hiccup looked at them. "Actually, there is something. We are looking for a guild."

"A guild?" said the boy's mother blankly.

"I know there is a bar across town somebody there might be able to help you," said the boy. "It's probably worth a shot at least."

The boy's mother looked at him. "How do you know about some bar?"

"That old man that lives across the street told me, he said a lot of bad guys hang out there so that I should stay away. And the bartender is really weird, but he knows a ton of people."

Hiccup looked a Runa. "That certainly sounds like a good lead to me."

"Yeah," Runa agreed and walked off.

Hiccup looked at the boy and his mother. "Thank you for your help."

He then ran after Runa.

* * *

Using the directions that the boy gave them they soon found themselves at the bar and when the entered everyone inside went quiet. It was clear looking at everyone present that they were a rough sort of character and Hiccup wouldn't have been surprised if not all them had a criminal record.

They all remained pretty quiet and that's when they noticed Hiccup's pointed ears and practically dropped the glasses.

"I see that human bars have changed over the past few centuries, and wonder the liquor has improved," Hiccup wondered.

A large man then immediately approached him. "Is that an insult or complement?"

"I'm sure you're smart enough to figure that out without my help," said Hiccup calmly.

The two of them then made their way over to the bar in order to question the bartender.

"No elves allowed," said one of the customers. "If you want a drink you going to have to leave the pointed ear freak outside."

"Actually, we're not here to drink, we only came here to chat with the bartender," said Hiccup.

"You hear that, he only came here for the conversation," said another customer as he drank his beer.

The bartender looked at Runa. "Well friend, who are you?"

"The name is Runa, I'm a treasure hunter," she said simply.

"Yeah, a grave robber, huh?" the bartender scoffed. "So what kind of business could you have at my bar? And speaking of business, that is what this bar is, you dig?"

"Then pour me a drink," said Runa casually.

"Mead or on the rocks?" the bartender asked.

"On the rocks," said Runa. "Word on the street is that you know a whole lot of people."

"That I do, it comes with the territory suppose," he said as he put a few cubes of ice in a glass. "What of it?"

"We're looking for a guild named _Blue Skull_ ," said Runa abruptly as the bartender poured her drink. "Does that sound familiar?"

The bartender stopped and looked at her. " _Blue Skull_ , aw? Sorry, sweetheart, haven't heard a guild with that name around these parts. Can't help you."

"Come on, just think a little harder," said Runa encouragingly.

"You will have to ask someone else," said the bartender is he put the glass bottle away.

"I find it extremely surprising that you have never even heard it mentioned," said Runa curiously.

"There is a lot of new Viking guilds with crazy names, but that one ain't ringing any bells."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes.

The bartender looked at him. "What are you looking at knife ear?"

"Nothing, I just find it strange that you don't have any information for us," said Hiccup.

"Well, I don't, so you two can hit the bricks," he said bluntly. "Maybe you have better luck talking to rabbits."

Everyone then immediately laughed and Runa looked disgusted and began to make her way to the door.

"Let's get out of here," she said.

Hiccup, however, stood perfectly still. "Wait a minute," he said looking at the bartender curiously. "If you have never heard of them how did you know that _Blue Skull_ was a Viking Guild?" Everyone immediately stopped laughing and looked at Hiccup. "There are many different types of guilds out there, fighting guilds, commercial guilds all kinds of them really. Yet you specifically identified _Blue Skull_ as a Viking Guild. So that leads me to believe that you do know something about it."

The bartender quickly realised his mistake. "Yeah… well, lucky guess."

His eyes then turned to the customers and then immediately rose out of their seats. They then grabbed anything they could get their hands on, stools, smashed glasses and they all gave Hiccup dirty looks.

One of the customers was about to strike him with a stool, but he quickly performed a back kick kicking the guy in this chest. Another guy tried to stab him with a broken in bottle, but he quickly spun around and punched him hard in the face.

"You're making a mistake," he said simply.

The bartender growled in annoyance. "He's just one guy, let's get him!"

All the customers were now ganging up on Hiccup, but Runa then joined the fray.

"Actually, that's two guys your facing," she says an extended her hand.

Suddenly launching out of her sleeve was a chain with a blade attached to the end and it struck one of the customers. Then quick as a flash she quickly spun the chain around striking another two customers and then wrapped it around the neck of another and spun around striking him against everyone.

A few customers then try to gang up on Hiccup, but he then removed the top of his came revealing it to be a concealed sword and quickly overpowered them. It didn't take long for both he and Runa to wipe the floor of the customers.

"I dance with blades and they move at my command," said Runa.

"And I think you'll find that I'm one of the best swordsmen around," Hiccup added.

The bartender narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "You made the real mistake today."

He then pulled down on a rope and certainly floorboards turned around revealing magic runes. The floorboards them performed a perfect circle which surrounded the two of them.

"You messed with a Viking," the bartender smirked and suddenly a bright light emerge from the runes.

"Magic circle," Runa growled in frustration.

The bartender then opened his shirt slightly revealing a tattoo that resembled _Blue Skull's_ emblem.

"Do you see his tattoo to, it's _Blue Skull's_ emblem," said Hiccup as he sheathed his sword.

"So he was a member after all, I knew he was lying," said Runa and narrowed her eyes. "Damn you."

She then began making her way towards the force field, but the bartender raised his hand.

"You had better stay right where you are," he advised. "If you set 1 foot outside that magic circle we'll be cleaning you off the ceiling." The bartender then began pouring himself a drink. "You should have done your research, _Blue Skull_ is a Dark Guild we don't take regular job like those losers. Since that's the case we need someone to hang out all the shady spots in order to find out all about the shady gigs at the others are too scared to take on." He then drank his drink and smirked at the two of them. "So I'm here to collect information myself."

"So you mean you're just an underling," Runa concluded.

"That's right," the bartender smirked and we realised what he just said. "Wait a sec, I'm not taking any insults from you!"

Hiccup smiled. "You know if you want a trap, I suggest that you take closer at the details of the rooms you install." He then pointed one of the rooms with his cane. "This rule here is spelt incorrectly, you're using an entirely different alphabet and this character doesn't belong with it. Though in fairness it is very close to the correct character, but I'm afraid close doesn't cut it with magic circles."

He then began making his way towards the magic circle.

"Hey, wait!" Runa yelled.

Hiccup then stepped through the barrier without being harmed. "Which means that we can pass through this barrier whenever we want."

The bartender narrowed his eyes. "Why you pointed ear freak." He then extended his hand. "I'm going to burn you into ashes!"

Then immediately he unleashed a burst of flames from his hand and the struck Hiccup. Runa immediately feared for his life, but then she and the bartender stared open eyed as Hiccup absorb the flames.

Hiccup then smiled broadly. "I suppose I should have mentioned this earlier, but I know about magic too."

"What kind of magic was that?" Runa stared.

"A very ancient kind, _Dragon Slayers Magic_ ," said Hiccup and for the first time showed his fang like teeth.

Then suddenly a burst of flames erupted from his body and he began to advance towards the bartender, then with one hand he grabbed the bartender's shirt and lifted him off his feet. The bartender immediately screamed the place down when he looked down at Hiccup and saw very fearsome expression, it was almost as if he was staring into the face of a dragon.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Now are you going to tell us where we can find _Blue Skull_? You should."

The bartender was utterly terrified and nodded. "Yes, sir."

* * *

The bartender immediately gave them the information and the immediately left the bar. Runa was still quite shocked by Hiccup's power, she had never witnessed such power before.

"I had no idea you had so much power," said Runa.

Hiccup grimaced. "Unfortunately, I can barely control that power. I can do short bursts, but anything more than that, power becomes completely out of control."

"So your magic is just too strong for your body?" said Runa.

"Actually the brand of magic I use is extremely dangerous, so dangerous and furthered hasn't been used for over 900 years, and possibly the only person on the continent you can use _Dragon Slayers Magic_. Anyway, now that we know the enemy's location the Cove Orb is as good as ours, we just need to head to the West towards the city of Berk."

Hiccup looked at the Chronicler. "So this is how they settled in Berk?"

"I had no idea another Viking Guild existed there before us," said Toothless.

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed, but none of them knew what we did ahead of them and a big battle will take place at Berk. Unfortunately, it could only be won by a great sacrifice but within that sacrifice they became firm friends and start of the _Dragon Tail_ Guild."


	5. The Wild Rainbow

Hiccup and the others were now making their way to Berk, but it was a long journey and they didn't have the money in order to rent a wagon. This man that they had to walk all the way towards Berk and Grimbeard was complaining loudly.

"How much longer do we have to walk before we get to Berk?" Grimbeard asked.

"We should be there in about three more days," said Runa.

Grimbeard's face fell.

"I guess will be camping out in the forest for tonight," said Wade.

"I'm fine with camping out, I like to sleep and leave the stars," said Hiccup.

They kept on walking until late in the afternoon and they starred when they found an ideal campsite.

"I'm going to find some words so I can build the best damn campfire you guys have ever seen," said Grimbeard.

"I'm gonna hunt down some meat for dinner," said Runa.

"And I'm going to see if I can't find anything that we elves can eat," said Wade.

Soon the three of them walked off leaving Hiccup alone in the campsite.

"I guess I had better set up camp," Hiccup shrugged.

* * *

Everyone then began doing their job, fighting firewood and food and Hiccup was preoccupied setting up camp. That's when he noticed that the trees began to wither and die, which made him deeply concerned.

"I had better inform the others," he said.

He soon found the others and showed them the dead trees and animals and they had never seen anything like this.

"What the heck happened to the trees?" said Grimbeard.

"It's almost as if a poisonous wind swept through and killed all the living things in the area," said Runa.

Hiccup grimaced, because he recognise the symptoms and he had not seen them for over a 900 years.

"Perhaps it would be wise for us to find another campsite," he suggested.

Wade shook his head. "No, the sun is starting to set I think that it's worse to travel an unknown path in the dark."

Grimbeard nodded. "Yeah, we are camped far enough from here that we'll be out of harms way."

"Fair enough," said Hiccup, but the entire area put him at unease. ' _This has to be Drago's doing, but he's still chained up. This does mean that the spell is finally weakening if his magic is able to reach all the way out here._ '

"I've never seen anything like this before," said Grimbeard.

"Nor I," said Wade then he turned his eyes upon Hiccup. "You look more concerned than surprised, I take it you seen something like this before."

Hiccup looked at him. "Yes, it was a long time ago, it was caused by a single man that decimated the entire continent. The huge battle ensued and eventually he was captured, but try as they might know one had the power to kill him. In the end the only thing they could do was contain with the magical seal, I can only imagine that the seal is weakening which is not good."

"The way you describe it as always as if you were present," said Runa.

"Maybe I was," said Hiccup with a cunning smile.

"In fairness, I find this awfully familiar as well," said Grimbeard and looked at the others. "You remember this happening on another gig?"

"I do," Wade nodded. "Feels a lot like our adventure at _Hel's Valley_ , right?"

Hiccup looked up. "Did you say _Hel's Valley_?"

"That was definitely more dangerous than taking a straight path through a dark forest though," said Runa.

Wade nodded. "Yeah, the particulars are starting to come back to me now. Grimbeard put a special kind of hell on that one, didn't he?"

Grimbeard narrowed his eyes.

"So my descendant here cause trouble," said Hiccup. "What exactly did he do?"

"Would you ever let me live that one down," Grimbeard growled furiously. "We got the treasure in the end, isn't that the only part that matters?"

"You'll never live it down," Wade growled. "It's a miracle that we even saw the light of day."

"We're standing here fighting now aren't we?" Grimbeard pointed out. "You're exaggerating the story to make it look bad."

"With the mistakes you make on a daily basis you do a fine job making yourself look bad."

"So what exactly did happen?" Hiccup asked.

The two of them didn't seem to be listening to him.

Wade narrowed his eyes. "I'm getting tired of your recklessness and your impulsiveness. You had better get that crap under control if not we're all heading towards an early grave."

"What? It's not like your perfect or something," Grimbeard growled. "You almost got in us killed a few times too as I recall. So, don't lecture to me about my mistakes."

"I'm saying this stuff for your own damn good," Wade growled furiously. "So don't come crying to me if you get hurt."

"Why don't you just mind your own business? Who do you think you are anyway?"

The two of them looked as if they were going to go into blows, but Grimbeard then walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wait, you're just going to walk away after that," said Hiccup looking at him.

"I'm sleeping by myself tonight," he said. "I don't want to be anywhere near this jerk."

"Well, good, my odds of surviving the night have just gotten better," Wade growled and walked off.

"Will you two calm down, it's not worth it," said Hiccup. He then looked at Runa. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

"What they do is up to them not me," he said simply walked off.

"But splitting up is dangerous," Hiccup reminded.

"Yes, but there's not much I can do about it. If something happens to them it happens," she said simply.

Hiccup sighed and knew that he had very little chance of convincing the two of them to see reason.

* * *

He and Runa then sat at the campsite and he created a fire to keep themselves warm, but still there were no sign of them.

"I guess they really do mean that be sleeping on their own tonight," Hiccup sighed as he sat down.

Runa sighed. "Here's the whole story, we made the trek through _Hell's Valley_ in search of a legendary magical plant by the name of the _Wild Rainbow_. It only bloomed in one part of a cave deep in the mountains around _Hel's Valley._ It was known for its brilliant rainbow coloured petals, because of its rarity the plant was worth millions of Gil."

"Certainly sounds like an amazing treasure," said Hiccup.

"If we found it our reputation would be unmatched among treasure hunters. Legend says that it was protected by an ancient curse, to reach the treasure we have to travel through a barren wasteland where poisonous gases spewed forth from deep within the ground."

* * *

The three treasure hunters were currently making their way through the wasteland, in order to protect themselves from the poisonous gas they had covered their mouths and noses with cloth.

"I've never seen such a desolate place," said Wade.

"This used to be the centre of a civilisation despite how barren it seems right now," said Runa. "It's citizens were plant worshippers and believe it or not, they used to be abundance of vegetation. The state it's in now is the result of environmental destruction and climate change."

"Time spares no man and no land," said Wade.

"Whatever," Grimbeard murmured. "Who cares. Let's just go inside and grab that treasure."

Eventually they reached the caves whether poisonous gas didn't reach, once they were certain that it was safely removed their masks and finally took in a deep breath.

"We can finally breath again," said Grimbeard with relief.

They then ventured deep with inside the cave, making their way down a series of steps that were clearly man-made.

"Mind your step, Grimbeard and pay attention. Legend has it no one who made these ruins made it back out alive," Wade warned.

Grimbeard scoffed. "Don't be a scary cat, we're going to make it out and when we do will be rich beyond our wildest dreams."

They eventually reached the bottom of the steps and soon found themselves making their way down a corridor.

"I wish you would slow down, we need to be extra cautious inside these caves," said Wade.

Grimbeard looked at him. "I want to chase down that thing before it pulls up its roots and runs away with some other treasure hunters millions."

Runa sighed and shook her head.

* * *

There were moving so fast they did had time to map their route and soon they were completely lost.

"We're last," Grimbeard groaned.

"What did I tell you about being cautious?" Wade growled furiously.

"Calm down you to," said Runa as she pulled out a piece of paper. "I bought a map with me."

Grimbeard smiled as he raised the lamp to illuminate it. "How convenient, I knew we could count on Runa."

Wade narrowed his eyes. "Then why were you freaking out just now?"

"We definitely came in from that direction," said Runa.

Then Grimbeard's lamp went out and they soon found themselves in complete darkness.

"The lantern is out of oil," Wade cursed.

"Not to worry, I've got some extra fuel right here," said Grimbeard. He then attempted to get the extra oil from his bag, but fumbling around in the dark was proving to be quite difficult. "Man, it's too dark to see what I'm doing. If only we knew how to use magic, I bet we could light of this entire cave in no time flat."

The moment he said that the candles in the corridor immediately put themselves illuminating the entire corridor.

"Well, that was perfect timing," Grimbeard smiled. They then saw that the candles continue to let one by one down the corridor. "Something weird is going on."

"Automatic ignition lamps, they must be designed to activate in response to intruders," Runa concluded.

"That seems like bad news," said Wade.

Then suddenly the entire corridor began to shake.

"What an astute observation," Grimbeard grumbled.

That's when they saw stone barrier is falling from the ceiling behind them, there was so large that they would crush them in an instant if they landed on top of them.

"We better run for it gang," said Grimbeard as he quickly lifted himself up.

"Which way genius?" Wade yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe away from the falling rocks!" Grimbeard yelled.

No one argued and immediately ran down the corridor as quickly as they could with the stones falling directly behind them. They had just ended the cavern when the last stone slammed right behind them and the impact was strong enough to knock them to the ground.

"Look over there," Runa pointed.

They looked up and saw a mine cart on tracks just in front of them. Without a second thought, they immediately climbed aboard and Runa gave them a good push down the tracks. It was almost as if they were riding a rollercoaster with all the ups and downs and turns, they even got wet when they struck some water.

"Where do you think this thing goes?" Wade asked.

"Why don't you ask the one with the map?" Grimbeard suggested.

Then suddenly they saw a huge flock of bats flapping towards them and the immediately panicked. Eventually they were able to pass through the flock of bats and found that they had started to level out and were now riding across a bridge which was over a large waterfall. Due to the fact that they were now level the cart began to slow down and soon came to complete stop in the middle of the bridge.

"What a perfect place to stop," Wade groaned.

"So now what?" Runa asked.

"We get out and walk obviously," said Grimbeard.

"Okay, then watch?" Wade asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure something out," said Grimbeard positively.

They then exited the cart and began making their way across the bridge.

"Do you ever think ahead or do you always fly by the seat of your pants?" Wade questioned looking at Grimbeard.

* * *

They kept on walking until they reached a set of podiums either side of the bridge. On the podiums were statues with green gems on their foreheads, but there was no description on.

"Hey, look at that," said Grimbeard as he leaned towards one of the statues. "I believe we found our first treasure gang."

"Are you kidding? That thing has booby-trap written all over it," Wade pointed out.

"Nah, there's no writing and look at the size of that jewel," said Grimbeard and he began to reach for the gem.

The moment he touched it immediately glowed and then suddenly the bridge tilted slightly. As a result the cart further down the bridge slid down the tracks and headed straight towards them.

"What did I tell you?" Wade roared as they ran as quickly as they could.

"Shut your mouth and move your feet!" Grimbeard yelled.

They could see a ton of the other end of the bridge coming into view, if they reached that tunnel on the ground would level out in the cart would no longer be a problem.

"Keep going, we're almost there!" Grimbeard yelled loudly.

However the floorboards on the bridge immediately snapped and they soon found themselves falling into the canyon below and they slammed right into the water. The current was so strong that it swept them away.

* * *

Eventually they were able to climb out of the current and every inch of their bodies were aching.

"Ouch, did we all make it?" Grimbeard groaned.

"By some miracle, yes," said Runa.

"Hey, look, what is this?" said Wade.

They began to pick themselves up and found themselves in a brightly lit cavern.

"How is it so bright?" Wade pondered.

Runa examined the ground and saw that they were standing on some moss. "This mosses luminescent, that must be what is lighting up the place."

"Doesn't seem like it should be here naturally," Wade pondered.

"Maybe in the days of the civilisation this used to be a sacred site," Runa suggested.

Then suddenly Grimbeard saw something glowing quite brightly down the cavern.

"Look!" Grimbeard pointed. They all turn to the direction of his finger and he immediately dashed towards it. "It's the Wild Rainbow!"

Runa placed a hand beneath her chin. "Something has been bothering me about this entire expedition."

"You mean despite Grimbeard," Wade joked.

"I've seen a lot of traps in other places like this, they're usually designed to kill intruders," said Runa. "The ones here are different, they seemed engineered to lead anyone who sets foot in these caves here. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"What do you think that means for us?"

"The people here worshipped plants, this part of the cave is all of them, and unusual ones for that. I suppose what I'm getting at is this, whatever traps we have encountered so far are designed to lead intruders to this part so that they can come food for some monster that lives down here."

Wade eyes widened when he immediately got his meaning and turn to Grimbeard it was now directly in front of the Wild Rainbow. "Grimbeard, hold on! Stay away from that flower!"

Too late, Grimbeard had already grasped of the flower. "Why?" he asked.

The flower then suddenly glowed brightly and grew three times its normal size and then something erupted from the ground.

"What the—" Wade stared.

Standing right in front of them was a huge monstrous plan like creature, the Wild Rainbow was protruding from its forehead. It had vine like tentacles all around its body and had a set of razor sharp teeth.

Then suddenly one that binds wrapped itself around Grimbeard's waist and lifted him up into the air. It then opened its mouth wide and began pulling him into it.

"Grimbeard, no!" Wade yelled.

"I knew it wasn't the flower, it's bait to lead people into this cave so we can eat them," said Runa.

"Now I understand why the Wild Rainbow has never been brought out of this cave," Grimbeard panicked as he tried to free himself.

Wade quickly pulled out his rifle. "Hang on!"

He then fired a net right in front of the creature's mouth preventing it from eating Grimbeard.

"Try and not move around for a second, Grimbeard," Runa warned as she fired her chain from her sleeve.

The blade on the end of the chain sliced right through the creature's tentacle freeing Grimbeard and he landed flat on his back.

"Couldn't you have gotten me down without shackling my tailbone?" Grimbeard groaned.

"Gratitude would be appropriate here," Runa pointed out.

The creature kept on flaying about and to eventually the net around its mouth snapped. The three of them immediately made a run for it, but the creatures tentacles slammed to the ground behind them sending them flying. Runa quickly recovered, but the other two skidded across the ground.

"So what are we going to do about this monster?" Grimbeard asked.

"We simply have to wait for an opening," said Runa simply. "At the first opportunity grab the flower and put it in the pod."

"You make it sound so easy."

Wade then pulled out his rifle and dashed towards the monster.

"What are you doing now?" Grimbeard yelled.

"I'm going to distract that thing to get you an opening," he said bluntly as he ran behind the creature. "You guys go for the flower."

"And I thought I was the wildcard," said Grimbeard.

"He's just taken a page from your book I guess," said Runa.

"Let's not let him forget that he did."

The creature then managed to wrap one of its tentacles around Wade's leg and lifted him up into the air.

"Wade, no!" Grimbeard and Runa yelled in unison.

The creature then swallowed him, but then miraculously Wade began to open its jaw from the inside.

"Grab the flower while you have the chance!" Wade yelled looking down at the two of them.

"No way, are you crazy?" Grimbeard yelled. "Hang in there, we'll come and save you!"

"I'm a treasure hunter, I'm capable of saving myself!" Wade snapped. "We're this close so get it or else the entire expedition will have been for nothing!" The creature was putting more strength into its jaw and Wade wasn't confident that he could hold it back much longer. "Hurry, I can't keep its mouth open much longer!"

"You had better not get eaten dummy," Grimbeard grumbled and immediately dashed towards the creature.

He jumped onto it and began to climb up towards its head and then began to pall on the vine that was connected to the flower. However, doing so seem to only annoy the creature and it furled about some more and Wade was losing his strength. Then he found that Grimbeard was standing right next to him helping him with the jaw.

"The Wild Rainbow would be worth nothing if we didn't all make it out of this cave alive!" Grimbeard smiled.

Wade smiled back, but the creature fought back and was putting all its strength into its jaw.

"Not good!" Wade yelled.

"Runa, help!" Grimbeard yelled.

"Hold on just a little longer," she said standing there.

"For real?" Grimbeard groaned.

"We're going to die!" Wade cried.

Runa just stood there concentrating and then made her move, she fired one of her chains and it sliced right through the vines like tentacles though acting like the creature's legs. The creature was now in pain and its strength weakened, which assisted Grimbeard and Wade greatly.

"Now is our chance!" Wade yelled.

Together he and Grimbeard put all their strength and opened its door wide enough for them to escape. They quickly jumped out and joined up with Runa and they look to the creature as it began to wither and die. Runa striking its roots must have caused more damage than they expected.

"How did you pull that one off?" Grimbeard asked.

"Well, the thing is a plant, so I figure the best course of action would be to take out the roots," Runa explained. "I'm just lucky that it worked."

"At least someone is thinking," Wade muttered narrowing his eyes at Grimbeard.

Grimbeard narrowed his eyes back. "I wish you could have come up with it a little bit sooner."

"Did you get the Wild Rainbow?" Runa asked.

Grimbeard smiled and patted to the capital on his hip which contained the flower. "Of course I did, see for yourself."

Wade smiled. "Hey."

Then the entire cavern shook.

"Now what's happening?" Grimbeard groaned.

"All of that activity is causing the ruins of a cave in," said Runa horrified.

Then a large boulder fell from the ceiling and headed straight down towards them.

"All man," Grimbeard groaned.

* * *

Back in the present, Runa had just finished explaining her story to Hiccup.

"So we got out alive with the treasure and we're still working together to this day," she said folding her arms.

"Something like that would build unity," Hiccup nodded.

"I see that you manage to get a campfire going," said Wade.

The two of them looked up and saw Grimbeard and Wade appearing from behind a tree holding a large fishing their hands.

"Perfect timing, taking a look," said Grimbeard gesturing to the large fish in their arms. "We caught this big based on a lake we found nearby."

"You too want even speaking earlier and now you're going fishing together?" Hiccup questioned.

The two of them apparently had just realised this for the first time.

"Oh, that's right, we don't like each other," said Grimbeard looking at Wade.

"I was so focused on catching our dinner I forgot that I was mad," said Wade.

"Well, whatever, I'm too hungry to care," said Grimbeard and turned his attention back to the fish. "Let's frill this crazy monster, Runa would you do the honours."

Runa remained silent but pulled out her chain.

"True friends often argue about things that don't matter, but they end up being stronger for it," Hiccup smiled.

* * *

Soon they cooked the fish and Grimbeard and Runa then began to eat it. The vegetarians Hiccup and Wade just ate some mushroom soup.

"You know being a treasure hunter seems to be a challenging life," said Hiccup.

"It is, but the reward is always the hardships worthwhile," Grimbeard agreed. "The Cove Orb is an S Class treasure, once we've get it we can sell it and we'll never have to work again for the rest of our lives."

"Then it sound as if only going to be friends so long as were hunting the same thing," Hiccup noted.

"So it seems."

"I would jump to such conclusions just yet, we have still yet to obtain the orb and things don't always end up the way you think."

"I'll say this, you've lived quite a long life and yet you trust people that you know for a short time, I would have for with your experience you would expect a doublecross or something," said Wade seriously.

"In my time there was a terrible war and of humans and elves put their petty differences aside to fight it," said Hiccup as he sat there smiling. "You wouldn't believe who I teamed up with during that war and once again I find myself allying with the most unlikely of people."

Hiccup then rose to his feet and walked off into the forest leaving the three treasure hunters looking bewildered.

"That is one strange elf," said Runa.

"But I really enjoy having him around though," said Wade. He then looked at his soup in deep thought. "I've been thinking maybe we should let him have the Cove Orb back after all?"

"To be honest, I lost interest in it," said Runa honestly.

Grimbeard stared at them in disbelief. "I can't believe this. Did you forget the entire point of being a treasure hunter is taking things other people want?" He then rose to his feet. "I won't give in to some elf, when we find the Cove Orb we'll be taking it for ourselves. That elf isn't getting anything."

"You're despicable, stealing from your own ancestor," said Wade shaking his head.

Hiccup looked at the Chronicler. "I find it hard to believe that the ever created _Dragon Tail_. I mean my ancestor couldn't care less about anything in yet he was one of the founders."

"It is hard to believe I know," the Chronicler agreed. "However we have not yet the end of story."

* * *

A few days later they found themselves at the outskirts of Berk.

"There it is, the city of Berk," said Wade.

"Wow," Grimbeard breathed.

"We finally made it," Hiccup smiled.

"Our first task is to locate _Blue Skull_ ," said Runa.

* * *

They began making their way into the city and found the place was at a rack, there was no one in the streets and most of the houses had huge cracks in them.

"I hope that the Temple of Thor is in better condition than the city," said Hiccup.

"Berk holds one of the three largest Temples of Thor on Septem," said Runa. "The legends say that long ago that Thor—"

"Hey, look!" Grimbeard interrupted. "See that?"

All them were standing right in front of the temple and while it was in better shape than the rest of the city, it itself had not been untouched. There was a huge statue of a blue skeleton of a beast wrapping itself around the temple.

"What the heck?" Wade stared.

"What is that?" Runa stared.

"It's got to be the temple, but…" Grimbeard said breathlessly.

"That's the skeleton of a dragon," Hiccup stared in disbelief.


	6. Blue Skull

Hiccup and the others were just staring at the huge blue dragon skeleton that was wrapping itself around the temple.

"What the hell is going on?" Grimbeard stared.

"That dragon skeleton is definitely not supposed to be there," said Runa.

"The city looks pretty torn up too," Wade added.

He was right only a few of the houses were still standing and they were in bad shape, the others were nothing more than ruins.

"Yeah, that's an understatement," Grimbeard agreed.

"And there's not a soul in sight," Wade added.

Hiccup grimaced. "I know who is here… the _Blue Skull_ Guild."

* * *

They quickly decided to leave the city in order to come up with a new plan after seeing the situation in the city. Runa was leading them through the forest carefully so they wouldn't be spotted by any patrols.

"So, do we really have to sneak around like a bunch of thieves?" Grimbeard asked.

"Well, we did come here to steal," Runa pointed out. " _Blue Skull_ has the Cove Orb and we're taking it from them."

"We can't risk being seen by anyone, it could blow the entire mission," said Wade. "So we have to stay hidden for just a little while, at least until we find their base."

"Okay, fine," Grimbeard muttered. "But we all saw that blue skeleton on top of the temple, don't you think that means they're probably inside of it?"

"That's not enough information to act upon," said Runa.

"They may have other hideouts around here," Wade pointed out. "The Cove Orb could be somewhere else, we have to be sure."

"What do you think Hiccup?" Grimbeard asked. However, there was no response and that's when he discovered for the first time that he was nowhere to be seen. "Uh, where did he go?"

"It would seem you and your ancestors share more than you think," said Runa.

They looked through the trees and saw Hiccup wandering around casually. He then suddenly heard movement and looked up to see it was just a nest of baby birds with their mother feeding them.

Hiccup smiled. "The natural energy of this place feels good, but the city gives off a negative energy."

He then immediately sent something and ran off and the others were just behind him.

"Hey, do you think he found _Blue Skull's_ hideout?" Grimbeard asked the others.

"You have to check this out," he said.

"Hush," said Grimbeard placing a finger on his lips. "We're trying to be sneaky remember."

* * *

They then followed him and found that he had led them to a lagoon at the edge of the forest.

"Isn't it amazing?" Hiccup smiled.

"What?" Grimbeard frowned. "I must be missing something here, because all I see is a giant puddle of water."

Hiccup shook his head. "You don't see how beautiful it is?"

It took the three of them a few moments to realise that it was in fact quite tranquil and they hadn't experienced anything like it before.

"There is something about this place," said Wade. "The way the trees and the water feel, it's kinda magical. Definitely a peaceful spot that's for sure."

"Can the rest of you feel the incredible energy filling the place?" Hiccup asked looking at them.

"Huh, now that you mention it just standing here and enjoying the scenery is invigorating in some weird way," Grimbeard admitted.

"Yeah," Hiccup nodded.

"All right then, what you say we set up our home base right in this part?" Grimbeard suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," Hiccup smiled.

Toothless' eyes widened when he realised where they were standing. "Wait, this is where the Guildhall stands."

Hiccup's eyes widened and realise that he was right. "You're right, I don't believe it."

The Chronicler smiled. "They didn't know back then, but here will be the foundation of your Guildhall."

Then suddenly they were brought out of their fourth and they heard a scream in the distance.

"You can run, but you can't hide," said a voice.

They then heard fiendish laughter.

Hiccup then immediately dashed off towards the noise, before anyone could stop him.

"Hiccup," said Grimbeard trying to stop him.

"There it goes again," said Wade.

"Why does he have to be such a pain," Grimbeard grumbled and ran after him.

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Wade muttered and he and Runa followed him.

* * *

Not too far away a woman and her daughter were running as quickly as they could away from three thuggish-looking men in black robes. The three of them were carrying magic rods and immediately magic bullets at the two of them.

One of these bullets struck both the mother and daughter and the two of them collapsed.

"That's a bull's-eye."

The three of them then immediately looked down at the two of them and Hiccup watched from behind some bushes.

"What's going on?" Runa wandered.

"You see that emblem," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

That's when the three of them noticed that the three road men were wearing emblems on their shirts that matched that of _Blue Skull_.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "They're from _Blue Skull_."

"Really?" Grimbeard stared.

"It ain't as much fun if you just stand there," said one of the thugs. "So get moving."

"Please listen to me," the woman begged shielding her daughter. "If killing is the only thing that would satisfy you then you can kill me, but I beg you please spare my daughter's life."

"Mummy," the girl cried.

"Okay, that sounds like a fair deal to me."

"We'll kill you before we take out the brat."

There were about to fire upon the two of them, but then Hiccup appeared from out of nowhere and unleashed a powerful burst of flames from his mouth.

" _Fire Dragon's Roar!_ " he roared.

The three thugs immediately panicked and ran away as quickly as they could with the robes and flames.

"That guy just breathed fire!"

"Just run!"

Once they disappeared within the trees Hiccup looked to the woman and her daughter calmly.

"You're safe now," he said.

"Mummy," said the girl fearfully.

"You used magic," she gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm not a part of _Blue Skull_ ," Hiccup assured.

"And neither are we," said Grimbeard as he and the others exited from behind the bushes.

Runa looked at Hiccup impressively. "Once again impressed, he's incredibly powerful."

Hiccup then pulled out a handkerchief and began to brush the bruise on the little girl's leg.

"Here you go," he said gently. "My name is Hiccup, are you okay?"

"Yeah," little girl nodded. "Thank you."

"You saved our lives just now," said the mother gratefully. "I don't know how to repay you."

"Well, you could start by sharing some info with us," Grimbeard offered.

"About what?"

"The _Blue Skull_ Guild," said Runa.

She looked at all of them quite surprised. "I'll tell you everything about them, but they're going to be back soon. We needed go somewhere to talk."

* * *

They soon made their way back into the city and the woman took them to a bakery that was practically in disrepair. The place looked as if it hadn't been baking any bread for weeks and it didn't take them long to realise that this was a woman and girl's home.

"Is this your place?" Wade asked.

"Doesn't look like you're still in business," Grimbeard noted.

"Not anymore," said the woman sadly. "I know that this is probably hard for you to believe, but Berk was once a thriving city. There were always lots of people out and about and the shops were lined with shops and cafes. Folks from all over the area would come here to take in the sights, during the harvest festival there would be howls and is of them here to celebrate. But that Berk seems like a distant memory these days, the few people that remain live in fear."

" _Blue Skull_ , they caused all this didn't they?" said Hiccup narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, it was so peaceful until the day they came from out of nowhere. I'll never forget it so many people lost their lives that day, we were just ordinary folk with no way to defend ourselves against them. In a matter of hours the city was under their control, they seized all of the food supplies and medicine, we had nothing after that. Then they lobbied heavy taxes that were impossible to pay, the price of non-payment was very steep. If you are lucky they might let you live, but they were ruthless, anyone who showed any signs of resisting were killed as an example right before our eyes."

"No, does that mean they murdered your husband as well?" Hiccup asked.

"They did," she cried.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," said Grimbeard.

Hiccup eyes then turned to a photo on the wall and that's when he saw the woman and her daughter with a man who he assumed to be her late husband. Her husband was holding their doors in his arms and she was holding a piece of bread in her arms.

"You see, daddy made me that bread," said the little girl. "It was special for my birthday."

Grimbeard frowned. "What? That's really bread?"

"Quiet," Runa hissed.

"That is an adorable present," Hiccup beamed at the little girl.

"And it was super yummy too," she added. "He was really good at making stuff like that, he would always make me special bread to give me on my birthday in all kinds of shapes. He would make them into animals and sometimes he would make them look like trees and flowers."

"Yum," Wade smiled. "Hearing about it makes me kind of hungry."

The little girl's face then fell. "This year I was going to make one for my daddy, I wanted to make him a really good one for his birthday, but he was gone before I could do it."

The girl's mother then approached her and she cried in her apron.

She then looked at the four them. " _Blue Skull_ is even bigger than they were when they attacked us. They were a small force, but strong and now the must be hundreds upon hundreds of members with in the Guild."

"That is quite troubling," said Runa gravely.

"Your travellers aren't you?" she asked. "My advice is to leave and get as far away from Berk as you can."

* * *

The four of them and soon left the bakery, but before they got more than a few feet away the little girl then rushed over towards them.

"Hey," she said as she dashed over towards Hiccup.

Hiccup bent down and looked at her. "What is it Ingrid?"

"Thank you, for saving me in mommy earlier," she said presenting Hiccup with a piece of bread that was shaped like a cow.

In the distance they could see the girl's mother nodding towards them gratefully.

"So here, I want you to have this," she said holding up the piece of bread.

"Aren't you sweet," Hiccup smiled as he took the bread. "Thank you."

* * *

Ingrid smiled at her broadly and the others can help but smile as well.

They then began making their way through the side streets and began to discuss their next course of action, especially after hearing the suffering that everyone in the city was enduring.

"What do we do?" Grimbeard asked.

"About what?" Runa asked.

"Don't played dumb with me what are we gonna do about _Blue Skull_?"

"I don't know, with that many members what can we?" Wade frowned.

"Don't forget, we're only here to get the orb nothing more," Runa reminded.

"Yeah, I know," said Grimbeard regretfully. "Well, although I feel bad for Ingrid and her mum, you hit the nail right on the head. We just came here to now be S Class treasure. Taking down Blue _Skull_ is definitely not on the agenda."

"Yep, you're right about that," Wade agreed.

Hiccup turned on them. "So you're just going at all these people keep on suffering?"

"We can't do anything to help them," Grimbeard pointed out.

"I don't understand how anyone can see what's happening here and just walk away," he said furiously.

"We can't just take on a Viking Guild, especially not such a massive one. You're the only one among us who can use magic and I think much doubt that even you could take on so many members all at once."

"I'm more powerful than you think."

Then an old man approached them. "Excuse me, are you travellers? There is nothing left of this place but heartache, leave if you value your lives."

"That's not an option, we have some things to do before we can go," said Grimbeard.

"Sir, if you don't mind we would like to ask you some questions," said Runa.

"No answers here, I'm sorry, but this once great city is dying," he said sadly.

"Is there no hope for it?" Hiccup asked.

"No, none. Death has taken hold of the city, the day _Blue Skull_ arrived here we were doomed."

Then suddenly the old man was shot right through the chest by a magic bullet much to their horror. Immediately the four them rushed over towards him as quickly as they could.

"Sir!" Runa yelled.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Wade stared.

"It was a magic bullet," said Hiccup furiously. "Based upon the attack and the trajectory it came from up there."

Hiccup looked up towards the roof of one of the building and they saw three robed figures standing upon it.

"Oh yeah! Perfect shot!"

"Fell like a dusty old sack of potatoes!"

"All right, now watch me as I take out the shaggy looking elf next."

"Those bastards," Grimbeard glared.

"Indeed," said Runa furiously.

They immediately jumped off the roof and came jumping towards them thinking they would have an easy time with the four of them.

"You lost, because there's no way you would come here on purpose unless you were looking to die."

"Good night," said one of them firing a magic bullet at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly dodged the bullet, but in his haste he dropped the piece of bread that Ingrid had made for him and it was disintegrated by the blast.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes at the Vikings. "That was a special gift to me."

"Why the hell should I care?" one of them sneered. "But you're going down this time elf."

"You wouldn't dare," Grimbeard glared.

The man laughed and one of the other Vikings looked at him.

"You know this reminds me about that Baker guy we roasted a while back."

"Roasted I think you mean that we toasted him, right?"

Hiccup looked at them furiously. "So you were the ones that murdered Ingrid's father. I say it's time we make them pay."

"And dearly," Runa added and she looked at the others. "Now Grimbeard, Wade!"

"Okay," said Grimbeard.

"Yeah," Wade nodded.

The Vikings didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"Uh-oh, so you're going to make us pay are you?" said one of the mockingly.

"You think that you can walk into our town and challenge us? Well, think again."

"Bring it on!"

The immediately charged at one another and immediately fired magic bullets at Runa and the others. However the three of them jumped out of the way and Grimbeard pulled out several stones that looked as if they were made of crystal.

" _Crystal Bomb!_ " he yelled and slammed one of them into a Viking. The explosion was enough to stun him and when he landed he quickly dealt a powerful kick in knocking him out. "That's right, you are definitely going to pay for what you did to little Ingrid!"

Another Viking was firing several magic bullets at Wade, but he was proving to be quite agile and avoided every single shot. He then suddenly appeared right in front of him and grabbed hold of his staff and forced it to point towards his face.

"If you like magic bullet so much why don't I give you a mouthful of them, huh?" he snarled.

The Viking had already prepared to fire magic bullet when he grabbed hold of the staff, he quickly leaned back in his face just as the magic bullet fired. This left him completely vulnerable when Wade punched him hard in the face and sent him crashing into a few crates.

Runa was dealing with the final one and shot out her chain blade and it struck the Viking across the face knocking him out. The three Viking soon found themselves on the floor and what was more embarrassing with the fact that they had been beaten by non-magic users.

"You guys are pathetic," said Grimbeard. "Is this the best that Vikings can do?"

That's when he noticed a huge crowd making their way towards them, too many for them to handle. It was clear that they had heard the commotion and went to investigate and chances are they were probably stronger than the Vikings they just took down.

"What's going on here?"

"Some foreigners are on the rampage."

"What? On our turf?"

"Here comes back up," said Wade gravely.

"Leave them to me," said Hiccup as he stepped forwards.

Hiccup placed himself in front of them and then began to form a plasma orb in his hands.

" _Fire Dragon's Plasma Blast!_ " he yelled and tossed the orb with all his might.

The plasma blast struck right in front of the advancing troops and immediately exploded upon impact. Upon seen this power the Vikings immediately backed away, because they hadn't expected to come face-to-face with another Viking.

"That elf is able to use magic."

"I haven't seen magic as powerful as that before."

"Should we rush him?"

"He might be bluffing."

"No, look the way he standing he is definitely not bluffing."

Hiccup grimaced. ' _I could take more all-out with these, but the more I use my magic the more I put myself in danger._ '

Hiccup was standing with the Chronicler and Toothless and could immediately see the problem.

"He hasn't got the antibodies," Hiccup stared.

Toothless looked at him. "You mean the same antibodies that Ingeel mentioned?"

"Yeah, the antibodies that would prevent us from becoming dragons, I'm amazed he was able to hold off the transformation for so long," said Hiccup stared.

"Not entirely, there was a time when he was a dragon, but he was able to maintain control and revert back to human form," the Chronicler informed him. "Unfortunately using his magic to often causes him to revert back to that primordial state, I was able to calm him down before he went on a rampage. That's why he hasn't left Cove Island for so long, that and he charged himself of keeping Drago contained."

Hiccup was looking directly at the Vikings. "I want to speak to your master at once."

Vikings looked at one another, deeply concerned.

"So, what do we do?"

"Call him here now!" Hiccup demanded and add some incentive flames erupted around his body.

"But I'm already here," said a voice.

Immediately the Vikings created a path as a robed to figure made his way to the front. It was hard to tell what he looks like, because he wore a mask that resembled a skull, but through the eye sockets you could see a soulless man behind them.

"Master Sigurd."

"I came to see for myself what this fuss is all about," he said.

"That's the guy, let's pound his ugly face in," said Grimbeard.

"Quiet, Grimbeard," Runa hissed.

"So he's the one in charge," said Wade.

Sigurd just stood there silently as he looked at Hiccup.

"We are here to take back what you stole from Cove Island seven years ago, it's a sacred artefact called the Cove Orb," Hiccup informed them. "You were handed over now or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else we'll feel my wrath," Hiccup warned.

"Is that so?" he said dubiously.

Everyone remained quiet as they waited for his response.

He then turned around. "Kill them all."

"What?"

"But Master—"

"That elf is too powerful."

Sigurd smiled. "Oh, he is, but his magic is nothing more than a double-edged sword."

He then suddenly turned around and fired a powerful magical blast at Hiccup, who then quickly produced a burst of flames in order to shield himself. The moment he did so he immediately winced and his hand began to shake, he was doing his best to hold back the dragon within him.

"He's shaking."

"He tried to trick us."

"All right, crush them men!"

The Vikings then immediately charged towards them.

"Oh crap," said Grimbeard.

"Fallback!" Runa yelled.

"Let's go," said Wade.

They turned around and saw more Vikings approaching from the other side of the street.

"We're surrounded!" Wade announced.

"We're just going to have to bust through," said Grimbeard as he charged them.

The four of them then began punching the Vikings as they came, it was clear that they weren't extremely powerful, but all they had to do was overwhelm them. Runa was using his change to attack from a distance giving them some breathing room.

Grimbeard then looked at Sigurd who just stood there with a bald smile. "I've got a special delivery just for you!"

He then tossed a crystal directly at Sigurd, but he merely raised his finger in the crystal stopped dead in its tracks. Then with one flick of his finger he sent a flying right back at Grimbeard and unexploded upon impact.

The Vikings laughed at the spectacle.

"You shouldn't tangle with Vikings," Sigurd smiled menacingly.

"Grimbeard!" Runa cried.

"He's hit," said Hiccup.

Runa quickly dashed towards him in order to help him.

"Let's light this chick up, boys," said one of the Vikings.

Immediately a group of them fired magic bullets at Runa and they scored several direct hits, one of them then struck her in the right eye.

"Oh no, Runa!" Hiccup cried.

Runa fell to the ground leaving only Hiccup and Wade to deal with the Vikings.

"Runa! Grimbeard!" Wade cried. He stood there for a few seconds before he rushed towards the two of them and place the two of them on his shoulders. "Dammit."

"Blast him!"

The Vikings kept on pelting magic bullets at Wade, but he merely charged at the Vikings and smashed his ruling white through them.

"You're not killing anyone else, especially not my friends!" he roared. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup was chasing right after him. "Right."

"They're getting away!"

"What are you standing around for after them?"

Sigurd raised his hand. "That's enough, the terror they just experienced will keep them away for good."

* * *

Hiccup and Wade had managed to reach the forest and were now making their way to their secret base, they had taken a heavy blow with their first engagement with _Blue Skull_ and it had cost them dearly.

"I can't believe they were completely overpowered," said Toothless breathlessly. "The four of them were the most powerful Vikings of their time."

"They had yet to learn magic so don't be too hard on them," said the Chronicler. "They might be running with their tails between their legs today, but tomorrow is the start of a new beginning."


	7. Conveyer of Magic

Hiccup and Wade were tending to Runa and Grimbeard's wounds and they were quite serious. Runa had regained consciousness, but she now had a bandage wrapped around her right eye and Grimbeard was still out cold after taking a powerful hit to the chest.

"I think we should come here for the night," said Wade looking at Hiccup. "I want to get these guys to a doctor as soon as possible, but they need their rest."

"I told you, I'm fine," Runa insisted.

"I doubt there's a doctor around for miles," said Hiccup gravely.

Runa looked at Hiccup. "Why didn't you tell us that you couldn't use your magic constantly?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Because I wanted my performance look more convincing, but clearly the _Blue Skull_ Guild Masters saw right through it from the very beginning. My magic is extremely powerful, it was especially designed in order to take down dragons, hence the name, but it has one terrible side effect. Many of my brethren who went through the same rituals I did transformed into dragons and ended up attacking one another, I've been able to hold back that powerful long time and I've kept myself isolated from many affairs. If I use my power to often I revert back to my primitive state, which is very hard to control."

"I see," said Runa. "Is there no cure?"

"Not to my knowledge," Hiccup sighed. "After this side-effect became more evident, we stopped the ritual until we could find a way to neutralise the side effects. Easier said than done."

They all remained quiet for a few moments and then Hiccup got to his feet.

"I'm going to gather some water for us," he said.

"Just be careful," said Wade.

* * *

Hiccup began making his way to lagoon carrying several water canisters. However, upon filling the canisters he couldn't help but look at his reflection within the water. He blamed himself for what had happened, if he hadn't tried to be clever then Runa and Grimbeard probably wouldn't have gotten hurt.

' _This is my fault, we were fighting Vikings_ ,' he cursed himself. ' _Should have known that my warnings weren't enough. I was too proud to admit that we were out of our league, if it wasn't for my condition I could have easily taken down every one of them. Instead I chose to stay and fight and now their hurt because of me. I just don't know what to do.'_

"Then it's a good thing that I'm here," said a voice behind him.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he recognised the voice and immediately turned and found the Chronicler standing behind him.

"I'm seeing double," Toothless stared.

"No, were seen the Chronicler in the past," Hiccup gasped and looked to the present Chronicler. "Why are you here?"

"You're about to find out," she said.

Hiccup stared at the past Chronicler. "Devi? What are you doing here, you know you're not allowed to interfere with events?"

"Not directly," she corrected. "And need I remind you that my name is the Chronicler now, I gave up using my name nearly 800 years ago."

"I suppose I don't have to tell you about the situation," said Hiccup shamefully.

"Let's see you joined a bunch of treasure hunters who are planning to take the orb that is used to restrain Drago from his prison and now you're currently fighting against a Dark Viking Guild, who have no qualms of killing innocents," she said casually.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the situation," Hiccup sighed.

The Chronicler smiled. "You did always put yourself in dangerous situations."

Hiccup nodded. "I guess the more things change the more they stay the same."

The two of them just looked at one another in silence.

"It's been a long time," said the Chronicler looking a bit uneasy.

"It has, it almost feels like an eternity."

"We're both immortal, who knew that it would cause so much pain. Watching everyone you love turn to dust and scattered to the winds."

Hiccup looked at her. "You didn't tell me that you are pregnant last time we met."

"Last time we met a lot was happening," she pointed out. She then looked to the ground and closed her eyes. "I should have told you after the battle, but then you see that you were going to guard my brother. Plus there was your condition to think about, I decided not to tell you or else it would cause you more pain."

"What did you do with the child?" Hiccup asked looking at her. "After the battle you became the Chronicler, I doubt that you have the chance to raise any children."

"You're right, but there were so many orphans at the end of the war that it was easy to hide him. I dropped a month the safest orphanage I could find with only his name and then I returned to my domain. I made sure that I watch the child's progress and then his lineage and now we have come full circle."

"I see that you kept my clans name," Hiccup noted.

The Chronicler smiled. "No one should forget your clan, after all you did save the continent from the bloodiest war imaginable."

"And it all led to this," Hiccup sighed. "Viking guilds battling one another for supremacy, killing innocents and the progress. I doubt many of them are actual true Viking guilds, like the ones we formed."

"It has been 800 years," the Chronicler pointed out. "The two of verse were unable to guide them down the path we wanted. However, it may not be too late, you can point them in the right path."

Hiccup looked at her. "Did you forget that me and the others got trounced, I can't use my magic without fear of hurting everyone around me. Not to mention the others can't use magic."

"Everyone has the potential of magic, they just have to look down inside themselves," said the Chronicler she then closed her eyes. "I can't stay for long and I don't know if we'll meet again."

Hiccup closed his eyes. "I wish you could help me."

"I already have. Remember Hiccup, you have everything you need inside of you and I'm positive that you can turn this situation upside down if you look deep inside yourself."

Hiccup then watched as she vanished into thin air and then closed his eyes. He knew that she was right, he had to do something and he knew exactly what and his eyes opened with a defiant look upon them.

"Looks like you gave him his second wind," Hiccup noted.

"You and your ancestor were much alike, I merely gave the push he needed like Astrid gave you the push you needed when you felt down," the Chronicler smiled.

Hiccup looked back at his ancestor. "This is where it all started, isn't it?"

She nodded. "You're quite literally watching history in the making."

* * *

Hiccup soon returned to camp and discover that Grimbeard had regained consciousness. He then began to explain his plan, which was teach them how to use magic.

The first training session began the dead of night, all three of them were sitting cross-legged and were meditating. They had been meditating for quite some time and Hiccup just stood there next to a tree observing them.

"I don't understand why we have to meditate so much," Grimbeard grumbled. "What does that have to do with magic training?"

"It's good to build a strong foundation," said Hiccup, able to hear him perfectly. "The power to use magic must come from both within and without."

Hiccup then pulled out a twig and then suddenly the tip of it began to burn. He then placed it against the bark of a tree and began drawing and drew a magic circle. He then began to point to the different symbols that he had drawn around the circle.

"Concentration and physical release of the magic power we possess is stored with in our bodies," said Hiccup.

"I get the feeling that I don't have any of that magical energy junk in me," said Grimbeard.

"Perhaps you don't, but once you understand how magic power works you'll see that's not really a problem," said Hiccup. "Let me break it down for you, magic power is as vital to a Viking as the air he breathes, without it we can't do much at all. The base substance which magic power is built is called ethernano."

"Ethernano?" Grimbeard questioned.

"Yes, it can be found in the atmosphere around us and we have the ability to absorb it into our bodies. The next part requires a deep dense focus into forming Ethernano into magic power. Meditation is the greatest way to draw in Ethernano and that is why it is part of our training."

"I feel like was students in a school," Grimbeard groaned.

"And Runa is the scariest looking student with that eyepatch," Wade joked.

Runa narrowed her eyes at him, she was now forced to wear an eye patch due to the damage she had taken in the last battle.

She then looked at Hiccup. "So if we are able to absorb Ethernano, does that mean if we absorb enough we can learn more powerful spells?"

"A good question, every Viking has a vessel which is limited to their capacity of magic power and Ethernano they can absorb. When you use a lot of magic, you empty your vessel, but your body continues to draw in Ethernano on its own, in a relative short time your vessel will be replenished and you will be able to use spells again without doing anything at all, not even meditating. In short, there is no limit to the amount of Ethernano in the atmosphere."

"So we have a limitless supply," Runa simplified.

"There is one more element into using magic though, in order for it to be effective it isn't enough just to absorb Ethernano from the atmosphere and then converted to magic power. There is one other essential element that must be considered, it is vital. I am referring to the great power of the Vikings feelings."

"The power feelings?" said Grimbeard dubiously.

"Yes, it's almost impossible to use magic without feeding off our strongest emotions, so we've got to be able to access them." He then noticed how late it was. "It's getting late, I think it would be best if we call it a night and begin practical training in the morning."

"I've always wondered how magic worked," said Wade.

"I wonder what happened to Hiccup? It's almost as if he's a completely different person," Grimbeard pondered.

* * *

The next morning began the actual physical training and once again everyone was sitting cross-legged and meditating.

"Like I said, meditation is the most efficient way to absorb Ethernano," said Hiccup.

Everyone remained quiet as they focused on their meditation and then everyone felt a change within Runa. She had successfully managed to absorb Ethernano into her body, much to everyone's amazement.

"That's amazing," said Grimbeard.

Runa herself was surprised. "So it works."

Hiccup smiled. "Well, Runa, it would appear that you would destined to be a Viking."

Runa just remain completely silent.

"I want the beat," said Grimbeard.

"Yeah, neither would I," said Wade.

* * *

Once again they focused on meditation, but neither Grimbeard nor Wade managed to absorb any Ethernano. This annoyed Grimbeard so much that he began meditating in the dead of night.

"Don't you think it's time to call it a night?" Hiccup questioned.

"Will you please stop bothering me," Grimbeard snapped. "I'm trying to meditate over here."

"It will never happen if you keep on trying to force it, you should open your mind and let it flow into you," Hiccup instructed.

"Screw this, I'm going crazy!" He then suddenly stood on his hands and then jumped back onto his feet and began doing squat thrusts. "Sitting still just isn't my style."

"But it only works if you stay still," Hiccup sighed.

"Not for me, I think that I'm an exception. I'm hyper so I can only really focus when I'm moving around a lot."

"I suppose that is a possibility," Hiccup admitted.

Then miraculously Grimbeard began to glow bright yellow much to his enjoyment.

"Oh yeah!" he cried and excitedly he made his way over to Runa and Wade, who was still fast asleep. "Check it out guys I'm doing it!"

"That's great," Wade moaned.

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Runa groaned.

Grimbeard didn't appear to be listening to them. "Are you seeing it, it's so pretty! Man, I'm glowing like a firefly! I'm a Viking! I'm a real-life Viking!"

* * *

By some miracle everyone managed to gain some sleep and soon recommence with their training.

Runa was in the forest practising to fire magic bullets with her fingertips.

"Feelings, right," she said casually and then fired a single magic bullet, but it dispelled before it hit the trunk of a tree. She then tried once again, but the magic bullet veered off and graze the side of the tree trunk.

* * *

Hiccup had decided to focus on his condition hoping to keep his primal force at bay. He decided to meditate in a very calming setting near a running river.

' _I have to focus, I have been come too complacent over the centuries must begin my focus,'_ said Hiccup. ' _If I can just hold back the primal force inside of me I can use my magic the longer periods of time_.'

A fiery hot aura then began to cover his body.

* * *

Wade meanwhile was focusing his power into his fists and they began to glow green. He then punched a large boulder with everything he had, but all he accomplished was cracking it slightly.

"I guess I'm just not focused enough," he said as he looked at his hand.

He then focused once again and kicked the same area and his foot glowed bright green. However, it had the same effect as his fists and became abundantly clear that he hasn't improved at all.

* * *

Grimbeard was busy hardening his body, he was standing beneath a waterfall in the water was crashing down on top of him. At the same time he did squat thrusts as it was the only way for him to channel energy.

"I've always wanted the train under waterfall," he said broadly. "All right, I'll get more Ethernano than those guys, they're going to wish that they had my power." From the clouds then began to gather above him. "I want all of it!"

Then suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out from nowhere and he was sent flying.

"Maybe that's too much," he groaned.

They carried on with their exercises over the next few days, but while the others were improving Wade was finding it hard to channel his magic. His fists were now badly bruised from all the punches.

Grimbeard went even more extremes, he had now tied his feet to a tree branch and was now touching his toes with his chin. As he did so from the clouds began to gather above him once again and now electricity was running through his body.

* * *

Runa had also improved, she had become far more accurate with her magic bullets. She managed to struck a tree branch with deadly accuracy.

* * *

Later that night they all gathered around the campfire talking about their successes, but Wade was the one who felt left out. Hiccup notice this and was becoming increasingly concerned, but he had to wait for Wade to come to him or else it could shatter his confidence.

Hiccup's training had also improved he can now use his magical longer periods of time without suffering the side-effects. In fact his heat had improved immensely as he was now meditating in a burnt out patch and the flames around him could be seen even in the darkest of night.

Runa blasted another tree branch with her magic bullets, but kept up the momentum and shot even more branches at rapid succession. She even began to blast the branches as they fell disintegrating them upon contact.

Unfortunately, Wade had not yet improved and now he was getting worn out.

* * *

Grimbeard could now fully into endure the waterfall crashing on top of him and when a large rock sailed down the current on top of him, he immediately acted. He clenched his fist and charged it with lightning and blasted the rock to pieces.

"All right!" he cried triumphantly.

Later that afternoon they began to set up the camp for dinner and they can help discuss their progress.

"Hey, Runa, your magic is really something else man," said Grimbeard. "I saw you train earlier and it blew my mind."

Runa looked at him. "Well, I wish that you would train further away from me, your lightning is very distracting."

Grimbeard smiled at her. "Yeah, you saw it? My magic is pretty awesome too, huh?"

"Stop talking and start the fire."

"I knew you were impressed." He then turned his attention to Wade. "How about you, Wade. How has your training been going?"

"It's going all right," he said without even looking at them.

"So, we're all kicking butt."

Grimbeard then turned his attention back onto the fire, but Hiccup knew that Wade wasn't being entirely honest.

"We need some more fire wood, I'll go and get it," said Wade as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right," Grimbeard agreed. "I'd appreciate it pal."

* * *

Hiccup just looked at Wade as he went deep into the forest.

Wade began to remove a tree branch from a tree and then tore it in two.

"Stupid magic," he muttered. He then turned and saw Hiccup standing there. "Thanks, but I don't need any help."

"You know that branches poured right off the tree to damp to be used for firewood," Hiccup pointed out. "I can help you get these dry ones on the ground."

Wade looked to the dirt. "I don't understand why it always has to be this way. I can never keep up, those guys beat me every time. When we try new things, even when none of us have done it before, they catch on and surpass me and now I'm holding them back again."

"You don't hold them back," said Hiccup gently. "They were just saying the opposite a little while ago actually."

Wade looked at him. "Were they really?"

Hiccup nodded. "They were."

* * *

He then began to remember when Grimbeard continued his training, he had just punched a rock with a fist of lightning shattering into pieces.

"Nice," he smiled.

"You been going at your training non-stop, make sure you're not pushing yourself too hard," Hiccup advised.

"I never want to feel the way I did back in Berk," said Grimbeard.

"None of us want that and that's the whole reason why you're learning magic in the first place," said Hiccup honestly.

"That's not it. I mean I don't want Grimbeard to rescue me anymore."

Hiccup looked up. "He's always been the hero, whenever I do something reckless and gets us into trouble. Wade steps in to save the day, without him I would have kicked the bucket a long time ago and I want to give the guy a break."

"That's the truth of the matter," said Runa, who had appeared rather nowhere and had listened to the entire conversation. "We are deeply indebted to him."

"He's been good to us for all these years, I've been trying to find a way to repay for a while," said Grimbeard. "Now maybe we finally have a chance of protecting him for once."

Back in the present, Wade was completely surprised with what Hiccup had just told him.

"Protecting me? They said that?"

"Of course they did, they are your friends, right? And don't you remember the last thing you learned about using magic?"

Wade eyes lit up. "Yeah, to use our feelings."

"That's right, our spells won't even work without them."

Wade just stood there as realisation dawned on him, he finally realised why he was having so much problems with his magic.

"So, let's go and join the others, I'm getting hungry," said Hiccup as he began making his way back to camp.

* * *

The next morning, Wade decided to talk to Hiccup about his problems in more depth. It was so early in the morning at the others were fast asleep, Hiccup decided get an early start and meditate in his clearing.

"I don't think that my magic is meant to create powerful attacks," he said. "That being said, I want to be an asset. Will you teach me spells that I could use to support my friends in battle?"

Hiccup smiled. "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. There is a kind of magic that can suit you better, one that matches the colour of your soul."

Wade looked up. "It has a colour? Really?" He then concentrated and began to absorb the Ethernano in the air and then suddenly sprout grew out of palm of his hand. "Now that's more like it."

The sprout to continue to grow and grow and Wade continue to watch it in amazement.

* * *

Grimbeard and Runa was still fast asleep when suddenly the entire ground shook and they woke up with a start.

"Now what's going on?" said Grimbeard as he sat up.

Then to their amazement they should saw a gigantic tree growing in the distance so fast that in a few seconds it was over 1000 feet tall.

"Could this be Wade's magic?" Runa stared.

"Well, who else could it be," Girmbeard smiled. "Makes sense, right? It's just like him."

* * *

Wade was laughing at his power. "What an amazing feeling!"

* * *

Eventually they were already and they felt stronger than ever.

"This is amazing, my body is pumped with magic power," said Grimbeard.

"Mine too," Wade added. "I think that we're finally ready."

"Now we can fight," said Wade.

Hiccup then appeared out of the forest and he was now wearing ancient Elven armour much to their surprise.

"You have certainly all improved and this past week alone," said Hiccup.

Wade stared at him. "Where did you get the armour?"

"I know more than just a single type of magic," Hiccup smiled. "Now I think it's time that we discuss strategy."

"This is where it all began," said Hiccup as he turned to the Chronicler.

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed, this was the first battle that the founders fought together in and it would certainly change the world."


	8. Treasure

Hiccup was now discussing strategy with Grimbeard and the others. Now that they could all use magic, it was time to discuss their method of attack, though there was still a few problems to wrinkle out.

"Say what," said Grimbeard staring at him. "Now you want to liberate Berk?"

"Yes," said Hiccup firmly. "What is happening to the people breaks my heart, I can't watch them suffer any more."

"Don't be ridiculous," said Grimbeard as he rose to his feet. "The only reason that we are here is to snag that Cove Orb from _Blue Skull_ and that is it. We are just hunting for treasure, just because we learn magic doesn't make us superheroes."

"Don't forget our ultimate objective of learning magic was to utilise it in battle," Runa reminded. "Now is the time, there's nothing holding us back."

Grimbeard looked at her. "Look I know that Viking said some really nice things to say about your skills, but you can't let that go to your head. Think about the numbers, four brand-new Vikings are really going to take down a deal with hundreds of them? It'll never happen, it's insane."

"Sounds to me like you're too afraid to get your butt kicked again," Wade smiled slyly.

Grimbeard looked at him. "I'm not afraid, I'm just being logical."

"Listen, man, we've seen a bunch of cities just as bad as this one and we always had reason why we couldn't help. Now that we have this kind of power we're all out of excuses, it's time to act."

Grimbeard just lift him silently as if he was trying to come up with a snappy retort, but he can think of one.

"With that settled, it's time that I tell you about our plan of attack," said Hiccup.

* * *

Wearing a robe, Hiccup entered back into the city as did everyone else. Hiccup agreed that there was no way they could take down _Blue Skull_ by themselves, but fortunately there were people in the city that were probably fed up with the Guild knocking them around and so the they were going to spike a little rebellion.

Hiccup soon made his way to the bakery and entered inside. "Anyone here?"

Ingrid then poked her head from behind the corner and he removed his hood smiling at the little girl.

"It's you," she beamed and then looked inside the kitchen. "Hey, Mummy."

* * *

Soon the others entered, it had been decided that they would enter the city in different locations so they wouldn't draw attention and meet up at the bakery. At the same time they would gather intel on _Blue Skull_ like where there base was located.

"Sorry that were running a little late," said Grimbeard.

"Did you find their base?" Hiccup asked.

"We did and without anyone spotting us."

"Why are you here?" Ingrid asked curiously.

Ingrid's mother then appeared and she too was surprised. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you. I thought that you had left the city after our talk."

"We need to ask a favour of you," said Hiccup.

"Do you think you can get a small group of people together?" Grimbeard asked. "Even two or three would be fine."

"The most important thing is they have to be loud."

The woman frowned. "I don't understand."

"Just gather a few people, I promise that I'll explain everything to you later," Hiccup assured. "We're going to change things for the better in this city, but we can't do it without a little help."

"I appreciate it, but I'm afraid that's impossible."

"Don't say that, nothing is impossible. What happened here is a real tragedy, the people can't go on living like this any longer. It's time to fight back, we are more than willing to lead the way and fight on the front lines, but we're going to need the people of Berk to back us up. Please, help us, let's take back the city."

Ingrid's mother looked a bit doubtful, but then her daughter grabbed her arm. "I know someone. What about the blacksmith? He's always angry and super loud, it sounds like the perfect guy to me."

Hiccup smiled. "Me too, do you know where we can find him?"

* * *

Ingrid then immediately took them to the blacksmith's shop and that's where they found the blacksmith drinking out of a flask. It was quite clear that Ingrid was not exaggerating when she said that the guy was loud and angry.

"What do you want!" he snapped. "Can't you see that I'm busy? Come on, out with it! Tell me who are these people?"

Everyone was covering their ears in order to drown out his voice, but it had very little effect.

"This guy is a piece of work," said Grimbeard.

"He's certainly loud," Wade agreed.

"Your perfect for us," said Hiccup.

"What are you talking about! Huh?" the blacksmith snapped.

Ingrid then bravely walked up to him. "Hey, Mister, they came here to save our city from the bad guys."

"What?" he yelled and she quickly covered her ears. "Are you crazy? Who are you really?"

"I know how it sounds, but just hear them out," Ingrid's mother pleaded.

"Little Ingrid told us that you always angry," said Hiccup.

"Well, she's 100% right about that, I'm angry at _Blue Skull_ , I am angry about what happened to this city and most of all I'm angry about myself!" he yelled furiously.

"I believe you, but would you be willing to direct your anger at _Blue Skull_?"

"What do you mean?" the blacksmith asked. "Would I? Do you have some kind of wild idea in mind?"

Hiccup smiled. "I don't know, but things sure can get wild if you wanted them to."

The blacksmith smiled looking intrigued. "I don't know what you're getting at here, but you can count me in!"

* * *

Almost immediately the blacksmith made his way into the park and began yelling to crowds of people. He certainly draw a lot of attention and people began to listen to what he had to say as it was mostly what they wanted to hear.

"Listen up, I'm not taking this garbage anymore!" he yelled loudly. "So I'm going to go up to those _Blue Skull_ jerks and give them a piece of my mind! Who's with me?"

"You can count me in buddy!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"I'm so sick of this crap! Let's go up there and do something about it!"

"All right," said the blacksmith. "Anyone else?"

"I'll go with you!"

Ingrid then raised her hand. "I'm with you to!"

In the distance Grimbeard and Runa were watching as the uprising began.

"That Hiccup is something else," said Runa.

"Before everyone was just too scared to speak up, but look what happened when he gets involved," said Grimbeard.

The blacksmith then jumped down of his wooden podium. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

They then began to march towards the temple as they made their way down the streets they began calling out to the people watching them.

"All right folks, we're going up to _Blue Skull_ and telling them to shove it!" the blacksmith yelled. "There's strength in numbers so the more the merrier! Berk is our city are we going to sit around and take this crap? Hell, no! So come with us, we're taking this city back! Let's kick those firms out of here!"

More and more people began to join them in the parade until they formed a small army.

"I think it's safe to say that angry mob is going to keep the Guild Vikings busy for a little while," said Grimbeard.

"Yes," Runa agreed. "Giving us our chance to strike."

* * *

Hiccup was actually in the crowd observing everything. Several members of _Blue Skull_ were guarding the temple, but they were completely shocked by the sudden approach of so many people.

"Hey, _Blue Skull,_ we're going hungry out here!"

"Please, my children are starving! Give us some food!"

"How can you do this to us? We need help!"

"Open up those doors you damn cowards!" the blacksmith demanded.

Hiccup's eyes then turned to the clock and saw that it was almost 3 o'clock and then he left the crowd.

* * *

A few hours ago, Hiccup had explained the plan of action to the others.

"This is Master Sigurd's favourite hunting ground," he said pointing to a spot on the map. "The mountains north of the city. Apparently he goes there very often."

Grimbeard smiled. "I get, yeah. We're going to launch a seek attack on him."

"Not exactly," said Hiccup.

The three of them looked at him in confusion.

"There's no way that we can beat him in a head-to-head battle," said Hiccup. "We may have grown stronger and we may be able to use a few fighting spells, but he is the mast of a large Viking Guild. For now we are making a declaration of war against them."

* * *

Back in the present, Sigurd had just shot a deer with a magic bullet. He was currently sitting on his horse with two other members of his Guild.

"What a beaut, nice shooting."

Sigurd then noticed something unusual, the trees were moving and there was no wind.

"Something is not right with those trees," he said.

Then suddenly large tree roots emerge from the forest and headed straight down towards them. Sigurd poured on the reins of his horse who immediately jumped back to avoid the roots as they struck the ground.

"What the?"

"Did that tree attack us?"

"It's nothing to worry about," said Sigurd and then turn to the trees. "I know you're hiding up there, so show yourself!"

Wade then emerged from the woods. "We've got your base. Berk's Temple is ours now that means all of your treasure is too. You guys have got boat loads of expensive stuff in there, it should now but a lot of Gil."

"I know who you are," said Sigurd recognising him a week ago. "So you've learned some magic and you've come to take your revenge, is that it?"

"Good guess, but we have already taken our revenge," Wade smiled.

Sigurd frowned at him.

Then one of the Viking that accompanied him immediately rushed over to him. "Master Sigurd! Berk is on fire! It's burning down!"

Sigurd stared openmouthed as he saw the flames. "But how?"

Wade then immediately ran. "Well, that's all I've got. Later losers!"

Sigurd looked at his men. "Now men, after him!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Go back to Berk," he said through gritted teeth.

He then suddenly galloped off towards the smoke as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"How could this have happened? They were weak, they ran from us like cowards. I'll hunt them down and make them suffer for this, the rest of their lives will be nothing more than pain. They cannot destroy my kingdom!"

He soon re-entered Berk and found that the place was ablaze.

"The city is engulfed in flames," he gasped.

"Can I not leave my men unsupervised for one afternoon?" he growled furiously.

"So how's it feel to have the tables turned?" Hiccup asked as he emerged from the flames slowly. "Seven years ago, you invaded my island and burnt down the village there along with slaughtering our families without mercy."

"So you're the one behind this," Sigurd growled.

"You brought this upon yourself, now it is your turn to suffer."

Sigurd heard screams coming from the flames and could see figures being burned to a crisp.

"Even the citizens," he gaped. "You monster."

Hiccup just stood there without showing any slightest bit of emotion.

He then suddenly realised something. "Now I understand, I almost believed your little show for a moment there. I admit you're quite powerful, able to master different spells, but I won't be full by illusions. I was actually afraid that you had actually mastered your power, but all this is just smoke and mirrors. It's insulting, when will you realise that you cannot win with empty threats, you think that I'm afraid of your potential fire storm?"

Hiccup looked at him. "You saw right through it."

Sigurd then raised his arms and immediately a powerful magical blast of erupted around him and began to engulf the city. However, while it did disperse the flames it also caused the entire city to vanish into thin air. The entire city had been an illusion and then second's later Cage fell right on top of him.

Hiccup smiled. "I'm afraid the entire city was an illusion, but the cage that you're in now is very real."

"What?" Sigurd roared as he grasped the bars.

"We're just between your hunting grounds and Berk, you were so upset that you didn't even notice the ride back home were shorter."

"The whole city was an illusion? How could you possibly pull off a spell of that magnitude when you can't even master your original spell?"

"That's where you're wrong," said Hiccup. "I can control it it just has some nasty side-effects, believing or not I was holding back to protect everyone in Berk from my rage. However the spell which I used to make the illusion was from a different brand of magic, one that I can easily control." He then turned his eyes to the right. "If you want to know whether real Berk is located, it's right over there and still in one piece."

Sigurd turned and saw that he was right.

"But things have changed."

* * *

Back in the city the entire crowd was surrounding the temple and the guards outside were trying to contain the angry mob. However, this was just a mere distraction that allowed Grimbeard and Runa to make their way behind the temple.

Inside more Vikings had been forced to call upon others to help suppress against the crowd.

"We need reinforcements at the front gate."

"Can't we just kill the townsfolk if they get out of hand?"

"There are way too many of them right now, they're about to tear down the walls to get inside."

"Guess we have to deal with them."

"You stand guard here."

The Viking nodded. "No problem."

The Vikings then immediately ran down the corridor leaving the place practically unguarded. Grimbeard and Runa had managed to enter the temple without raising the alarm and immediately jumped out from behind the corner and took down the guards quickly.

"Well, that was easy," said Grimbeard.

"Never underestimate the element of surprise," said Runa.

"So you ready to do this?"

"I am."

He then began entering into the temple itself and immediately attacked anyone inside with their magic. Grimbeard unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning that could be seen from outside the temple.

"What's happening?"

"That's got to be them!" the blacksmith yelled.

"Are they saving us Mummy?" Ingrid asked.

"They are," Ingrid's mother nodded.

The temple door then opened and more Vikings emerged panic stricken.

"Enemy raid!"

"Say what?"

"Their attacking us with magic!"

* * *

Inside the temple the Vikings inside were doing everything they could to take down Grimbeard and Runa, but they were just too powerful.

"You got a death wish?"

"The party is starting," Grimbeard smiled.

"This to be fun," said Runa.

The Vikings then immediately fired magic bullets at the two of them, but they quickly dodged.

"Bring it on," said Grimbeard as lightning ran through his body. "I don't care how many of you there are, I'm going to take down all of you if I'm gotta!"

He then immediately unleashed a bolt of lightning and struck the Vikings and seconds later there was an explosion taking them all out.

More Vikings then immediately fired more magic bullets, but Runa raised her hand and formed a chain forged by magic and it sliced through every single magic bullet. She then jumped in towards them and wrapped them up and her chains and channel a large power of magic through them knocking them out.

"Not bad at all," said Runa.

Soon both Grimbeard and Runa found themselves back to back as the Vikings attempted to surround them.

"What the Hell? Where did he learn this kind of magic?"

"Clear the way for me," said Grimbeard as he looked at Runa with the corner of his eye. "I'm going to charge straight on through."

"Right," Runa nodded.

She then immediately jumped into action and unleashed her magical chains and quickly took them down. Grimbeard then use this as his opening to get right past them and pushed all them back with a bolt of lightning coming from his hands.

Soon they entered the worshipping chamber and found that there were more Vikings standing guard, they weren't too worried.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the clearing, Sigurd was utterly furious inside his cage.

"Don't be ridiculous," he growled. " _Blue Skull_ will not be defeated by just two people."

Hiccup shook his head. "Underestimating the power of your enemy is a dangerous mistake, one that you cannot afford. Our numbers may be smaller, but the power of our feelings are greater than you can comprehend."

"What utter nonsense."

"Is it though?" Hiccup questioned. "I know a lot about magic, where spells get their power and the feelings that we put into our spells are very strong. You don't stand a chance against us, you're going down today."

Back in the temple, both Grimbeard and Runa had managed to take down all of the Vikings and were now pretty worn out.

"Hiccup's plan worked perfectly," said Runa.

Grimbeard then looked at his hand and saw that lightning was still charging through it. "Oh, man. This power is unreal."

"Agreed," Runa nodded.

Grimbeard then turned to the altar and saw something sitting on the podium.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Runa asked.

"It's our treasure, sitting right there," said Grimbeard.

Runa turned and saw that the Cove Orb was sitting on the podium. It was a strange-looking orb which struck a striking resemblance to a dragon eye.

"It's the Cove Orb," said Grimbeard.

* * *

Back in the clearing, Sigurd was now looking a bit frantic, but it wasn't about his Guild eminent defeat.

"Listen to me, your main objective is to retrieve the Cove Orb is it not?" he said fearfully.

"Yes, that is our intention."

"Leave it alone! You should even lay a finger on it."

"That's not an option," said Hiccup. "It has a special function that you can't even imagine."

"You don't understand! Whatever you do you must not make physical contact with the Orb?" Hiccup looked up and began to listen to his warnings. "If that were to happen this city will not survive the destruction, it would be wiped off the map completely."

Hiccup's eyes widened and he immediately dashed off back to Berk to warn the others.

Hiccup had just entered the temple when he saw Grimbeard and Runa approaching the orb.

"Grimbeard! Runa!" he yelled.

"Did your mission succeed?" Runa asked.

"We were able to lock up Sigurd, but there's one thing," said Hiccup.

"What do you think about what we pulled off here?" Grimbeard smiled gesturing to the unconscious bodies. "Aren't you impressed? Magic like this is pretty awesome."

"Where's the Cove Orb?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's about time to talk about that," Grimbeard agreed. "Don't you remember we all have the same goal going in up until this point, but afterwards that is where it gets tricky."

"Are you saying you found it?" Hiccup asked.

Grimbeard then held out the orb. "Yes, in matter-of-fact it's right here and I'm not going to let go of it."

"Put it down, it's dangerous," Hiccup pleaded.

"This is Cove's sacred stone passed down for generations right," said Grimbeard not looking intimidated in the slightest.

"I'm very serious, the orb is now cursed," said Hiccup. "What you're holding right now is pure evil."

"What you mean?" Runa asked.

"That old was originally intended to hold back a powerful Viking, one that nearly spelt ruin across the continent," Hiccup explained. "However, unbeknownst to anyone he began to infect the orb with his own evil. Now any human that touches it shall be succumbed to its curse, the evil energy will completely take control over you, you will die."

Runa looked at Grimbeard. "Put it down, let go of it right this instant."

Grimbeard rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Do you actually believe this crap he's telling us?"

"Telling you the truth," said Hiccup.

"I don't buy it, you may be a crafty elf, but I'm not going to fall for this one. You just want it for yourself and this is the only way you think I'll give it up."

"Why did my family inherit my stubbornness," Hiccup cursed. "You need to put it down right now!"

"I told you that this treasure is mine!" Grimbeard roared. "You can't have it."

Then suddenly the orb immediately began to glow and a massive burst of magic shot out from it. Grimbeard could feel the magic rushing right through him and he felt himself changing from the inside.

"What's happening to me?" Grimbeard cried.

"Runa!" Grimbeard yelled.

The orb then fired a powerful burst of magic that sent Runa backwards and Grimbeard began screaming as the magic began to consume him.

"Unfortunately, it would seem as if Master Sigurd was right about the curse," said Hiccup.

Grimbeard's body then began to glow slow brightly that they had to shield their eyes. Then suddenly all the magic struck the dragon skeleton outside and suddenly it came to life. It's roared so loudly that it could be heard from across the entire city and the townsfolk just stared at it in horror.

"Holy crap!" the blacksmith yelled.

Ingrid then clutched the apron of her mother. "Mummy, I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay," her mother assured.

Then the blue skeleton began to move shattering one of the pillars on the temple with its massive core. The townspeople then immediately ran as far away as they could from the temple as the skeleton began to lift itself off of the temple and then climbed down into the city.

"What the hell is going on!" the blacksmith yelled. "How is that thing alive?"

The temple was beginning to crumble and Hiccup and Runa were still inside stunned from the powerful burst of magic that exited from the orb.

"What just happened?" said Runa.

"Grimbeard has vanished," Hiccup noted. "He must have been taken over by the evil energy. It then possessed a symbol of evil to gain even more destructible evil force."

They quickly made their way outside and saw the dragon skeleton rampaging across the city.

"Wait, are you saying that Grimbeard is inside that dragon," said Runa.

"Yes, I'm sure that."

They watched as the dragon skeleton rampage across the city destroying houses and the people were panicking. There was no rhyme or reason for its attacks, it was acting out in pure instinct and showed no signs of slowing down.

"That dragon is going to demolish the entire city," said Hiccup.

"What's going to happen to Grimbeard?" Runa asked.

Hiccup remained silent then immediately ran off.

"Wait, Hiccup, where are you going?" Runa called.

Hiccup was currently rushing up the spiral staircase and one of the towers until eventually he climbed onto the roof of the temple.

"Grimbeard, can you hear me?" Hiccup cried. The dragon skeleton just roared. "You have to stop this, you're hurting innocent people. We can't protect them, think about how many lives are at stake! Please, Grimbeard, I know deep inside that you're a good person that wouldn't hurt anybody." The dragon skeleton then turned and looked at Hiccup. "Grimbeard, you have to listen to me!"

The dragon skeleton just stared at him and then unleashed a powerful magical blast straight towards the temple. Fortunately, Hiccup counted it with a plasma blast, but it still caused a massive explosion forcing him to jump down back to the ground.

Runa quickly approached him. "You can't be so reckless. That thing is not Grimbeard it's a monster and a threat to everyone here. Our only choices use magic, to kill it before it kills us."

"You're wrong," said Hiccup solemnly. "I know that Grimbeard is still in there. I will save him and the city, but no one is going to die today."

"How?" Runa asked. "That's impossible."

"I just need to get as close to him as I can," said Hiccup as he began to walk off.

"It's too dangerous."

Hiccup looked at her. "Walking hand-in-hand in danger, without fear, isn't that the treasure hunt away?"

"But you're ain't a treasure hunter."

Hiccup turned back to the dragon skeleton. "No, I'm a general. I've walked into dangerous situations like this centuries ago and I watched a lot of people die. After the war I swore to myself that I would not let another person die if I could help it and I won't abandon my friends. Besides, Grimbeard is family and you don't turn your back on family."

Hiccup looked up and looked the Chronicler. "This is where the foundations of Dragon Tail first began."

The Chronicler nodded. "This is how the bond of friendship with fully forged and would later be the foundations of your guild. That would never have happened of course if it weren't for your ancestor and now you get the privilege of watching it first hand."


	9. Law

Wade was on the outskirts of the city and he was standing in front of an empty cage that was supposed to contain Sigurd. To make matters even more confusing was the fact that Hiccup had vanished without a trace.

"I don't understand, I thought Hiccup said that the plan was to keep _Blue Skull's_ leader trapped in this cage," he frowned. "Did you forget to lock it up? That just seems odd."

He then turned towards the city and found huge dust cloud is emerging from within it. "My friends, I hope everyone is all right."

* * *

Back in the city, Hiccup was making his way to the dragon skeleton, which kept on demolishing house after house. Hiccup had to shield himself from falling debris as he kept on advancing towards the dragon skeleton.

Hiccup knew there was only one way to free Grimbeard from the curse and that was to use an extremely powerful spell. The spell was one of his creations, but he had yet to master it which meant they could be serious repercussions. Though he didn't try chances were Grimbeard would be lost forever.

Determined he immediately jumped from falling debris to fall in debris and land on the roof of one of the houses. He then continued to run across the rooftops to get as close to the dragon skeleton as possible and with one good chomp he landed on its back.

However, it clearly felt him and didn't like it because it kept on flaying around trying to knock him off. Hiccup held onto its back as tightly as he could, which wasn't easy as it kept on crashing into buildings.

"I should be close enough," he said. "I should be able to use _Law_ from here."

Hiccup knew that mastering the _Law_ spell would take 10 years and he had only recently developed it. Using it before it was fully ready would cause a massive magical backlash upon him and anything could happen, it might even end up killing him. However, Grimbeard's soul was getting more corrupted by second and if he didn't do anything he would be lost for good.

The spell itself really depended upon the mind of the user, it would protect all those that are good and destroy all those that the caster deems as an enemy. It was the only spell capable of destroying the Cove Orb and saving Grimbeard.

Eventually the dragon skeleton tripped and fell onto its side, but it quickly stood up again causing Hiccup to lose his grip. He was soon tossed up high into the air and landed in the lagoon close by, but he quickly swam back up.

The dragon skeleton was now back on the move and demolished even more houses. Hiccup quickly caused flames to surround him drying him off and then immediately ran out after the beast. Once again he jumped up onto the top of the roof and then jumped back onto the dragon's back.

"I know this spell is risky, but I would do anything to save a life of a friend," said Hiccup determinedly.

The dragon skeleton kept on smashing through houses causing them to crumble and the townsfolk were panicking. He then began climbing up at the neck of the dragon, he had felt this way since the Dragon War and this time he wasn't going to let anyone die.

"I haven't felt like this in centuries and it's all thanks to those three," Hiccup smiled. "Runa is someone who can be counted on. Wade knows how to bring about the best in everyone. There's no way after everything we've been through that I'm going to toss it all away and so I will do whatever it takes to keep us together. I can't exactly explain it, I don't know why cares so deeply about them, but I have a feeling in my heart and I know that this is the meaning of friendship."

Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes as he saw his ancestor climbing the back of the dragon. "This is amazing, I can't believe he's actually doing it."

Toothless nodded. "He would risk everything to save his friends. I guess that's why our guild has always been close like family."

The Chronicler nodded. "He would stop at nothing to save a friend and it was that kind of power that made him into a man. He knew how to channel his feelings into pure power and you how to use it as a force for good."

The dragon then immediately raised its next suddenly sending Hiccup flying into the air, but he quickly regained control and landed on top of the dragon's head. A split second later he immediately jumped into the air until he was right in front of the dragon.

"It's now time to put an end to this," said Hiccup as he moved his hands in front of him and then suddenly appearing in his hands was a ball of golden flames. "One…" The golden flames then engulfed him." Two…" He then slammed his hands together into the ball. "Three…" Then the sound of a bell could be heard and the flames extended to their fullest extent. " _Law!_ "

Suddenly a passive column of golden flames erupted in the centre of the city and it was so powerful that the clouds themselves parted away. Everyone just stared open eyed as they saw the golden flames erupting from out of nowhere.

When the flames finally distinguished the dragon skeleton just stood there smoking and then fell to pieces. The Cove Orb then rolled from out of the wreckage and shattered. Grimbeard was flat on his back amongst the rubble, but the spell had rendered Hiccup unconscious and now he was in a deep coma.

* * *

After the battle, Runa and Wade found Hiccup and Grimbeard and the townsfolk immediately guide them to the nearest inn. People from across the town had presented gifts to them, but they were more concerned about Hiccup and Grimbeard.

Grimbeard was just unconscious, but Hiccup was in a more critical state. The doctors had been examining Hiccup for hours and they could not find what was wrong with him.

"Is there anything you can do for him Doctor?" Ingird's mother asked.

"He saved our whole city from the dragon, so you've got to say her," Ingrid pleaded.

"She is going to pull through this, right Doc?" the blacksmith asked.

"I wish I could give you all a definitive answer, but even I don't understand why she won't wake," said the Doctor regretfully.

"Poor Hiccup," said Ingrid.

"We can run some tests, but I'm afraid there's not much else we can do here," said the Doctor's assistant.

"The only thing that we know for certain, is that using that incredible spell is what put her in this state," said another assistant.

The blacksmith then immediately grabbed the code of one of the assistance. "Did you bring your kid brother and dresser mother is a doctor? We get that the spell knocked him out, but I want to know is why he won't wake up."

"But with already told you several times, we don't have any idea!"

The blacksmith then pushed the assistant decide. "You jerks are nothing more than a bunch of useless quacks."

"What? How dare you," said the assistant shoving him.

Immediately the villagers tried to part the two of them away as they began to fight.

Ingrid looked at Hiccup. "Please wake up, Hiccup. Wake up."

Runa just sat quietly next to Grimbeard.

* * *

Wade had went off to the nearest town in order to get aid and soon he approached the inn with an old woman.

"Please, we don't have much time," Wade pleaded.

The old woman calmly hobbled her way towards him. "Yes, yes. You just just calm right down young man." She then looked at the destruction of the city frowned. "Looks like this was a real disaster."

"Yeah," Wade agreed.

The old woman then closed her eyes. "I can still feel it, the traces of an immense spell remain in this place."

* * *

Eventually Wade made his way to the floor where everyone had gathered around Hiccup.

"I'm back, who's Hiccup doing?" he asked.

"She still has opened her eyes," said the Doctor.

Then everyone's eyes then immediately fell upon the old woman who appeared in the doorway.

"Who might this be?" said one of the assistance.

"She's one of the elders from a nearby town Viking Guild," Wade explained.

"I'm basically a doctor that specialises in treating Vikings injured by magic," she said as she approached the bed. "Now let me have a look." Upon seen Hiccup, she was incredibly surprised. "My, my, an ancient elf I never thought that they had all been wiped out."

"Ancient elf?" Wade frowned.

"He is possibly the last survivor and is certainly the oldest person in this room or in the entire continent," she said. She then placed her hand on top of Hiccup's head and her hand began to glow.

Everyone waited patiently as all eyes fell upon her and Hiccup, she was possibly their last chance to help Hiccup.

"I can't believe that anyone could use a tremendous spell, let alone an ancient elf," she said in disbelief. "That burst of golden flames was all the way visible from our town. We all saw it."

Everyone continue to watch as she did her work, but Runa started to get impatient and marched her way over to your woman. "Well? Is he all right? Say something!"

Wade quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Hey, stop it. Let her concentrate."

Then suddenly a shocked look appeared upon the woman's face.

"What's wrong?" Runa asked.

"This is worse than I could have imagined," she said horrified.

"What is it?" Runa yelled in frustration. "Please, you have to tell us!"

* * *

Many days later, everyone was beginning to repair the city and everyone was lending a hand.

However, looking down into the city at night were Runa and Wade and they didn't feel like celebrating. The old woman had given her diagnosis to them and it wasn't pleasant.

"It's a good thing that Grimbeard isn't awake considering," said Runa.

Wade nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that poor guy. He's going to have one heck of a wake-up call that's for sure."

"Well, I just hope that he doesn't take the news to hard," said Runa.

Wade nodded in agreement.

It was many days later when Wade finally awoke and he found Wade staring down at him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," Wade smiled.

Grimbeard then immediately shot out of bed and looked around wildly. "Where are we?"

"An inn in Berk," Wade explained.

"Grimbeard," said Runa as she entered the room. "You're awake. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah," said Grimbeard, he then clutched his head and groaned.

"What's the matter?" Runa asked.

"Ah, it's probably nothing. I just have a really killer headache that's all," he said.

"That makes sense considering what happened," said Wade. "The Cove's Orb Curse took you over completely, it was ugly."

Grimbeard then looked around and found that Hiccup wasn't with them. He then grabbed the helm of Wade's shirt and looked at him. "Where's Hiccup?"

The two of them just stood there in silence.

"Please say something," he pleaded. "Where is he?"

"Well, technically he isn't harmed, but he had to use an insanely powerful spell," Wade explained. "It was the only way to break the curse."

"All of the doctors in the city examined him and no one could do anything, we even brought in a specialist from a nearby Viking Guild," said Runa,

Grimbeard looked at them furiously. "What are you getting out? Why won't you tell me what happened to him?"

"We're telling you everything we know, just calm down and listen," said Runa calmly. Grimbeard just sat there in silence as Runa continued. "The specialist said that this must be the price he must pay for using such a dangerous spell before having mastered it." She then closed her eye. "Hiccup's body is ageing internally, he has lost his immortality. He will continue to look as he is now, but he is effectively dying from the inside."

* * *

Grimbeard then immediately rushed out of the inn and ran towards the lagoon. Once there he found Hiccup standing there looking at the water.

Hiccup then turned and faced him. "Grimbeard. It's nice to see that you're finally awake."

Grimbeard looked ashamed, because effectively was his fault that Hiccup had lost his immortality. "But how… how can you be so happy? You're dying, because of me."

Hiccup looked at him. "Everything must die eventually, it's the very nature of life. I knew those risks involved in using that spell, but I don't regret using it for one moment. I am just grateful that you are all right."

"I don't deserve it," said Grimbeard as he clenched his fists. "You didn't have to do this for me. I did, your member of my clan and my friend and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

"Don't say that!" Grimbeard roared. "This whole time I was trying to get to the orb." He then broke down in tears. "I was using you." He then fell to his knees and had a massive breakdown. "Forgive me, please. I'm so sorry, Hiccup."

"Please don't cry, it's not like you," said Hiccup gently.

* * *

When Grimbeard finally calmed down at the two of them sat down on a log and looked out into the lagoon.

"So, you're not hurt or anything?" Grimbeard asked.

"I'm fine," he assured. "I never felt a twinge of pain through all that happened. I may have lost my immortality, but other than that I'm fine."

"I'd hardly call that fine," said Grimbeard looking ashamed. "Listen, when I was under the influence of the Cove Orb's control. I was certain that I heard your voice."

Hiccup looked at him. "What?"

"I still hear it, you said that we were friends always."

"And I meant it, that's how I feel."

"Yeah, me too," said Grimbeard looking at her. "After everything we've been through I can't call you anything but my friend."

Hiccup smiled. "You really mean that?"

"Once things have quietened down what do you say that we go on a little adventure of our own?" Grimbeard asked.

Hiccup frowned. "Are you sure you're not just saying that because you feel guilty are you?"

"No, I'm not. You're not like anyone I've ever met, I know like with Runa and Wade that I can trust you with all my heart." He then rose to his feet and looked out into the lagoon. "There are very few trustworthy people in this world, you risked your life to save mine. I want to repay you by helping you to realise your dream."

"And what dream without the?" Hiccup asked as he rose to his feet.

Grimbeard looked at him. "To protect those in need and to help them in any way you can, no matter the cost. You and I may come from different worlds, but we share the same blood and we should stick together."

Hiccup was completely speechless.

Hiccup the Chronicler. "This is the moment, isn't it?"

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed, this is the moment when _Dragon Tail_ first came to be and it would have a great impact on the world stage."

"Not to mention being a right pain in the backside for the Council," Toothless added.


	10. Eternal Adventure

Later that evening, Grimbeard returned to be inn and told the others of his conversation with Hiccup.

"You're going to help him to bring peace," said Runa looking surprised. "I thought that I would hear you say that."

"Well, after seeing what he went through save me how can I say anything less," said Grimbeard.

"He's got a good point," Wade agreed. "Though I'm still surprised that he was an ancient elf, my people told stories about our ancient ancestors. It was said that they were able to produce marvels in the world, but then a terrible war happened and destroyed everything."

"What were they fighting against?" Runa asked curiously. "Not sure, that kind of information has been lost to time. Hiccup might be the only person alive today who could give an accurate account of those events."

"I would ask him if I were you, he doesn't seem to want to talk about it," said Grimbeard.

"That's a bit disappointing," said Wade.

"Well, now that you've made this promise to him how you going to accomplish it?" Runa asked turning her eyes back to Grimbeard.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Hiccup is trying to figure that one out himself, partly the reason why he is wandering around town. I think he's hoping that an idea pop into his head as he walks around the town."

* * *

It was late at night and Hiccup was wandering through the streets of Berk. Things were certainly livelier ever since _Blue Skull_ had been defeated and everyone was still celebrating.

He eventually made his way to the Plaza and dunked his feet into the fountain. He was still a little sore from the spell that he conjured, though he never regretted using it. Looking at all the happy faces in the town made it all worthwhile.

"Now I need to think about what to do next," said Hiccup as he closed his eyes. "Drago's restraint won't hold forever, I suspect that we finally broken in a hundred years now that I'm mortal I will be around to stop him."

"Mister Hiccup," said a voice.

Hiccup looked up and turned and that's when he found Ingrid, her mother and the blacksmith standing there.

The immediately invited him to the bakery where they were having a celebration.

"Here's to the free city of _Berk_!" the blacksmith cheered raising his tankard.

"Here here!" everyone cheered raising the drinks in the air.

"Do you want some bread?" Ingrid asked holding out a basket of bread. "We made it just be you."

Ingrid's mother smiled. "You've done so much for our city the least we could do is make you dinner."

Hiccup smiled. "I just saw an opportunity to help the city people get things started is all and you guys took everything from there. You were the ones that drove _Blue Skull_ out-of-town."

"Come on, if it wasn't for you and your friends we would still be under _Blue Skulls_ thumb," the blacksmith pointed out.

"You brought life back to the city and we're eternally grateful for it," seven old man.

"I wish your friends were here now so we could thank them personally," said a woman.

Hiccup merely smiled.

"But still you can't help but wonder what's next for Berk?"

"Oh shut up," said the blacksmith. "Do you really think that this is the time for more doom and gloom?"

Hiccup frowned. "Are you worried about something in particular?"

"No, no, it's nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, we came here to celebrate a new freedom, right?" the blacksmith smiled.

Everyone however just remain quiet as if they were dreading something.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said an old man. " _Blue Skull_ being gone is the best thing that happened here, that was long overdue."

"I suppose in some way they had just become the devil we know," said the woman. "Now that they're gone, nobody really knows what will happen next."

"We'll be fine," the blacksmith assured. "We will figure things out, I'm sure. Tonight let's forget about all of our worries."

An idea then immediately popped up into Hiccup's head and he rose out of his seat. "Please excuse me. I appreciate your hospitality, but there's something urgent I need to deal with."

"Don't go?" Ingrid pleaded. "Stay and finish dinner."

Hiccup smiled at her. "Sorry, perhaps some other time." He then took the basket of bread. "Though I will take the bread with me."

He then immediately walked out of the bakery leaving everyone behind confused.

Hiccup was making his way back to the inn where the others were staying. ' _I now know what I have to do to assure the protection of this continent and how to protect people._ '

* * *

The moment he returned to the inn, he explained his planned the others and they were little caught off guard.

"You think we should start our own Viking Guild?" the three of them said in unison.

"I do," said Hiccup.

Wade frowned. "But we're already in a Treasure Hunting Guild?"

"We've dabbled a bit with real magic, but that doesn't quite make us full-fledged Vikings," Runa pointed out.

"And I thought that you wanted to help protect people?" Grimbeard added.

"That's exactly why I want to start a Viking Guild," Hiccup explained. He then turned and looked out of the window. "That's why have planning to start the guild right here in _Berk_."

"You don't want us started on Cove Island?" Wade frowned.

"I did consider that for moment, but then I thought about all the people here who lived under _Blue Skull_ for so long," said Hiccup. "They're freedom is certainly a cause for celebration, but everyone is anxious about what will happen next."

"Good point," Runa agreed. " _Blue Skull_ was oppressive, but they did create some kind of order and some kind of fragile stability."

"They're gone now, but they left the big power vacuum," Wade nodded. "Who is going to take their place in the future, you know."

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, exactly. Guilds are the heart of cities like this one, they need them to grow and prosper. I wanted to save this city, but it doesn't end by clicking _Blue Skull_ and then going on my merry way. I want the people to love life again, to smile, to actually feel free, to give them hope that tomorrow would be better than yesterday. If we put our heads together, we can make that dream come true. Since I am from _Cove Island_ , we can declare the island the Guild sacred ground."

He then turned and looked at the others. "Of course I can't do this by myself, but neither will I force you to join. So, are you with me?"

Grimbeard smiled. "Sounds like an adventure."

Wade smiled. "Our own Viking Guild."

"But what shall we call it?" Runa asked.

"Actually have already come up with one, we are going to call ourselves _Dragon Tail_ ," said Hiccup.

The three of them looked at one another.

"Are you sure about that?" Grimbeard asked.

"Doesn't exactly send shivers down my spine," said Wade.

"I don't get it, what do dragons have to do with the three of us?" Runa asked.

"Well, we did just take down a dragon that's got to mean something," said Hiccup as he looked out of the window. "Also so I don't want us to sound too fearsome, people might get the wrong idea. I want us to be an example that Viking Guilds can do some good and bring peace. Besides trying to find a real dragon sounds like adventure to me, no one knows whether they are still alive and sounds like an adventure we should take part in."

"Starting a guild from zero will be tough," Grimbeard pointed out. "We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"I know we do, that is why we need the people of _Berk_ behind us every step of the way, we cannot do it without them," said Hiccup.

* * *

The next morning, the four of them went to the park and announced their plan to the entire city. Many people were happy quite surprised by this announcement and some of them had mixed feelings.

"So you want to start a new Viking Guild in _Berk_? The idea seems okay in theory, but…"

"I don't know about all this. Word on the street is that you people haven't even been Vikings a very long."

"Actually I've been a Viking for 1000 years," Hiccup corrected. "Besides whether we are new or not we should still try to harness abilities and have the city grow right along with us. We do not want to cause trouble, all we really want is for our guild spread joy to everybody that lives here. I truly believe if we work together with the people of _Berk_ there is nothing we can't achieve. We can be a beacon of hope for the entire kingdom."

"You can count me in!" the blacksmith cried. "If there's anyone who can make an amazing guild it's got a way you guys!"

"You're going to be the best guild ever," Ingrid smiled.

"You have my blessing, Hiccup, I'd be proud to have you here," said Ingrid's mother.

Slowly more people began to agree and accept the idea.

"This might be good and we definitely cannot afford another situation like what happened with _Blue Skull_."

"We've all seen that you care, you have already saved _Berk_ once from the brink of destruction."

"Yeah, but if they go overboard with their magic spells they could make a whole lot of buildings and stuff all over again," Ingrid pointed out.

"You'll be careful by not letting things get too out of control," said the blacksmith.

"Don't you worry, we will make sure that nothing like that will ever happen," Hiccup assured.

"Okay, if you promise I believe you," said the blacksmith.

People then began laughing.

"So this is how it all began," said Hiccup incredulously.

The Chronicler nodded. "Indeed this is the true origins of your guild."

Toothless folded his paws. "I suppose Hiccup's promise of not breaking anything fell on deaf ears."

The Chronicler chuckled. "True, but they were always there to fix things."

"So what happened after that?" Hiccup asked.

"The first thing they did was petition the Viking Council that they wanted to establish a new guild in _Berk_ ," the Chronicler explained. "They had also joined the community of neighbouring guilds and the Regional Guild Federation. After which Grimbeard and the others officially left _Sylph Labyrinth_."

Hiccup looked up. "Wait, the Guild they were in was _Sylph Labyrinth_?"

"We ran into them when we tried to free the giants and they were going to try and nab the Eternal Flame," Toothless added.

"Small world, ain't it," said Hiccup stunned.

* * *

Eventually the scene changed and they soon found themselves facing the original Guildhall with all four them standing in front of it.

"So Master, is there something you would like to say?" Grimbeard asked.

"Master?" Hiccup questioned.

"Well, starting the Guild was your idea wasn't it?" Wade pointed out.

"And you were the one that led us against _Blue Skull_ ," Runa added.

"In that case I wish that this deal will become a family that loves and shows his each one of our members," said Hiccup. "And I believe that comrade is more than just a word, a comrade lives in your heart, it is someone that you can trust unconditionally. I want you to feel as if you can rely on me, because one day I may need you and our trust in one another will see us through. Whenever you're suffering, whenever you're sad, I will be there to make sure that you remember that you never have to face alone. We have as many hopes and dreams as there are stars in the sky, if we walk towards the future together I know that we can reach them. Now let us move forward and fly from the sky like dragons."

Unbeknownst to them Sigurd was watching them from the forest.

" _Dragon Tail_ , hmm?" he frowned. "In that case I'll have to start a new Guild of my own to exact my revenge. A guild of dark souls and I will be the Phantom Lord."

Hiccup can believe his ears. "Wow, now I understand why we had such a rivalry with _Phantom Lord_."

Toothless shook his head. "Though it does explain a few things."

"It was on the same year in July that the second bloodied Trade War and _Dragon Tail_ along with many other guilds joined in the war," the Chronicler explained. "It was no short part thanks to Hiccup's tactical brilliance that the Viking Council's forces won that war and he earned his name the _Dragon Tactician_. Two years later, Grimbeard was officially married and had three children, one of which would be your great-grandfather and he named his youngest son after Hiccup. Once the _Second Trade War_ finished, and the Interguild Dispute Interdiction Treaty was established. A year after the birth of Grimbeard's youngest son, Hiccup passed away and was buried at Cove Island and the rest you know."

* * *

Suddenly they found themselves back on Cove Island and Hiccup just stood there stunned.

"I never realised our history before now," said Hiccup.

"It is a bit overwhelming," Toothless agreed.

"But now I have more questions," Hiccup frowned. "Like what was Drago's involvement, where did he go after he was freed seven years ago? How did Runa succumb to dark magic?"

"I have shown you everything I can, the rest is up to you," said the Chronicler regretfully as she began to fade. "But remember that all of your answers lead down to the same road you just need to decide which road to take."

She then vanished into thin air.

"That was very bleak," said Toothless.

Hiccup sighed. "I suppose nothing is ever easy, but right now I think we should begin with our training. We got a get ready, because who knows what Drago and Acnologia are planning."

Without the two of them walked off and were determined to train hard as they had no idea what the future might bring.


End file.
